Unsealed Naruto Uzumaki
by FallenProphet33
Summary: He thought his life was normal. He thought his friends were really his friends. But it seemed like the universe wanted to prove him wrong on everything in less then a week. His already ruined week continues to get worse when he finds out supernatural world is real and he belongs to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Unsealed Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

the sun was had just shown itself over the horizon, blanketing the city with its warming light. Not many are up at this time of the hour but those who are have more than likely made it a habit by now. The ringing of an alarm clock is not an uncommon noise that accompanies the newly risen sun. One in particular was still ringing as the only occupant withini the room was currently doing his best to retreat deeper into the pillows of his bed.

Finally, tired of the noise he slapped his hand down on the top of said device. The noise stopped but, now he was wide wake. The figured sighed heavily, taking his time to roll out of bed said teenager grumbled to himself as the sun blinded his not yet adjusted eyes. The teen moved to the bathroom eyes still lidded. once the lights were on it took a couple of seconds before he finally acclimated to the new light.

In the mirror stood a young man with golden blonde hair that was spiked in all directions in an almost permeant style. Each pointed spike was tipped in a blood red color that matched the few highlights that appeared naturally throughout his head. Brushing a few locks of hair out of the way revealing sapphire blue eyes along with three distinct birth marks on each of his cheeks. His muscled chest was also in plain view showing his years of hard work and dedication.

The rest of his morning ritual went on unimpeded before he knew it he was out door to begin his usual trek to school. The city's normal hustle and bustle had yet to hit its peak but there were a few people up and running around.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks that matched the jacket slung uncaringly over his shoulder, along with a slightly unbutton white shirt with its ends untucked. Two bags could be seen on his person, a plain back pack with the only distinctive marks being a red spiral at its center. While the other is an elongated bag typically used for carrying swords or other weapons of that nature.

As he continued down the road more and more of those around him had on the same clothing except there's were more formal in appearance. Turning a corner and there it was a structure of mostly white with large windows came into view. Step by step the building size grew and the amount of teens grew exponentially.

They spoke quietly about him as the opposite sex smiled and looked at him hungrily, he would have sighed if he wasn't use to it. His exotic hair color caused many of the girls to swoon and if that didn't do it for them then the whisker like marks on his cheeks did. And the few girls that have seen his bare chest have become an almost cult like following. They called him by many names other than his own, "Uncrowned King", "Fallen Prince", "Demon Prankster", even "Whiskers" to his constant chagrin.

During his lapse of attention, he had managed to travel to the gates of the school. Crossing the threshold prepared for another day of hard work. Once inside he promptly stopped and smiled.

"Naruto sempai." The now named Naruto continued to smile as he turned to see his favorite kohai coming up behind him. his eyes landed on a short petite girl with shoulder length white hair, golden cat like eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Naruto turned around to meet his fellow student half way. bending down to smile face to face the white haired beauty. His hand automatically placing itself on the crown of her head before a petting like action took place. "Good morning Koneko-chan. How are you doing?"

The petting continued until she lightly shook her head with a pout hiding her small smile. Fixing her hair before the neutral façade appeared on her face again. "I am good Naruto-semp-"

"What have I told you about calling me that" he poked her forehead lightly while speaking. "Say it with me. Naruto-kun. Na-ru-to-kun." Of course she didn't she just stared. "alright let's go Koneko-chan." The two students headed back to school, completely ignoring the crowd that stood with stars in their eyes.

They were closer to the school before Koneko remembered why she waited for the blonde at the gate. The younger girl grabbed her companion's sleeve and pulled grabbing his attention. "Naruto-sem-" she received a playful glare from him then corrected herself. "Naruto-kun…" the smile gave her the permission to continue, "Buchou would you like to come to the club room after school."

He hummed thoughtfully before giving her a negative shake of the head. "Sorry I have prior arrangements I have to take care of." He saw the blank stare she gave him. They continued to walk to their classes, until they reached Koneko's first class. He smiled down at her before he ruffled her hair once again.

He turned his back to his kohai totally the blonde missed the smile on her face at his action, before it was forcibly replaced. He disappeared up the stairs out of her sight.

The two students were complete unaware of two more pairs of eyes that had been watching them since they enter the school ground. One a brilliant purple while the other an exotic sea green.

The blue green eyes belonged to a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, and a buxom figure. Her most eye catching feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single strand sticking out of the top. While the remaining strands lay over her forehead.

She also wore the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. Which consists of a white long sleeved button down shirt with a black ribbon wrapped underneath her collar. Over her shoulders is a black shoulder cape with a matching corset. Her skirt was of a magenta color with white accents like most of the uniform.

Behind her but close enough to still see outside of the window was another beauty whose appearance rivalled the teen beside her. She had a figure the exceeds many of her age and some older, with long black hair that nearly touches the floor. She has it tied in a long pony tail, while her bangs hang just above beautiful purple orbs that are her eyes. She wore the same girl's uniform.

The silence both of them used to gathered their thoughts was promptly broken by the beautiful black haired woman. Taking a step closer but however leaving enough room for her company to turn towards her if she chose. "You know Naruto-kun doesn't like to be summoned… to be honest he would have come without difficulties if you just asked him." She could particle see the emotions wafting off the red haired teen. "All things considered, sending Koneko-chan was a better idea then if you had sent Kiba-kun. Considering Naruto's pension for torturing our little knight." She finished off with a slightly deceptive laugh.

Finally turning around after the objects of her attention left her field of view. Her face held a calm and collective mask she had become use to wearing everywhere. A small frown graced her face nearly unnoticeable. "I know that Akeno but, I have so much to prepare before it's too late." Her head turned slightly to glance back out of the window. "My time is almost up and we need more pieces or perhaps just one or two strong ones. That's why I sent Koneko. Out of the two of you she seems to sense more from him then you do."

Securing one arm under her impressive bust while the other soon followed it. "Rias we have been doing this for nearly two years and, reached the same results. What happens if he is just normal would you just move on… Drop all connections with him, is that really how you feel about Naruto-kun? That he isn't worth your time? After three years, he is practical family to all of us. Not mention he would do everything in his power to keep his "Precious People" happy." Despite her inner feeling Akeno was doing a great job keeping it from leaking into her voice. "I am your queen but, I am also one of your best friends. I know how you really feel." Akeno looked into her king's eyes waiting for some form of reply.

Said crimson haired beauty began to walk away followed by the ravenette. "It's not about how I feel. Even before I was born it wasn't about how I felt. And, if he doesn't have anything that makes him special then… Well I can't waste my time… We both know what would happen if nothing is done." Akeno shook her head at her king's stubbornness. While Rias had other thoughts occupying her head, mainly about a two-toned whisker marked teen. _'Naruto-kun.'_

The first class went on normally Naruto sat in the back of the class taking notes or doodling. It all depended on how he is felt at the time. Once the bell rung he quickly gathered his stuff and, made his way to the gym locker rooms.

Once inside he was quick to the locker assigned to him. Situating his bags inside his locker while the grabbing the spare set of gym clothes, sitting them down on the bench he stripped off his uniform quickly.

He exited the lockers allowing his eyes to scan the vacant track field. _'Well I guess I am the first out.'_ His head stopped noticing the three pairs eyes hiding in the bushes. Sighing, he was disappointed with the owners of those eyes. _'they never learn. If class wasn't about to start and I had my paint kit, a couple yards of rope, maybe some anti pervert porn.'_ Outwardly he began to chuckle lightly, while said topic of his thoughts felt something dark and cold crawl up their spines.

His musing was brought to an abrupt halt when delicate hands covered his eyes. He stiffened, before relaxing at the sound of a voice he could only associate with an angel. "Guess who?"

Pausing for a second he answered. "Well it couldn't be Koneko-chan unless she had a major growth spurt, since first period started." He hummed softly tapping his chin while his eyes still covered. "Hands too soft to be Kiba, unless he finally embraced his more feminine qualities."

The giggle that floated from his captors was like music to his ears and if possible his smile grew to show his lengthen canines. "Ahhh, that laugh only one person has that sweet yet, seductive laugh." The giggle stopped not wanting to give him anymore of a hint. But, she knew that he already knew who was currently behind him. "It could only be one of Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, Akeno Himejima"

Releasing her grasps on his face allowing Naruto to turn towards her. What greets him was the angelic face of Akeno, her purple eyes closed with her plump lips forming the perfect smile she hardly showed. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?"

His eyes only left her face to appreciate what she was wearing. Like him Akeno had a tight white shirt with dark blue athletic shorts but, unlike him hers barely left her shapely rear. Allowing his eyes to drift back to the now open amethyst pool looking back at him. "I am doing much better now, but I don't know how long that will last." He shrugged uncaringly.

"what do you mean?" her surroundings went unnoticed to the beautiful nadeshiko woman. He stepped closer to her leaving little space in between his harden chest and her well-endowed one.

"In fact I am starting to worry about the both of us." Was his cryptic reply. Her cute confused face was not lost on him. "Look around us our respective fans are frothing at the mouth. And, I guarantee if I step any closer we will have a full riot on our hands."

As the words left his mouth Akeno noticed two things. The first was the growing crowd that kept their distance from her and Naruto. When she looked closer she could see the barely control animosity focused partial at her while the bulk was pointed at Naruto.

The second and in her opinion the most important, they were close. She could feel his breath tickle her nose and cheeks, while her eyes caught all the details of his tight shirt. _'Ara ara ara, those muscles. Such a big boy aren't you Naruto-kun?'_ She couldn't help licking her lips in want. Able to reign in her darker desires, forcing her eyes upwards away from his chest. The devious side of the ravenette beauty showed itself. Placing her arms under her bust presenting them in a more appealing if that is even possible way. She spoke in the tone Naruto only hears when she is with close friends. "then why don't you… all these students fighting, in pain and all for little old me." she shudders ever so slightly. "I would love to see all these boys try and beat you, only to be left on the ground battered and bruised."

He laughed quietly. He stepped around her before he spoke again. "Maybe another time Akeno-chan, besides Sona-chan and Tsubaki-nee would get on my case." Her normal pleasant face replaced her seductive and playful one. "We should get stretched before the teacher arrives." He moved closer to the track he caught some of the whispers of both adoration and hate, from the girls and boys respectively.

A glint appeared in her eyes before she fell into step behind him. The two stretched near each other, the other students faked their usual stretches as they watched the two idols talk to one another. A few minutes into the stretches Akeno spoke up. "Naruto-kun could you come help me stretch? I feel a little stiff when I reach forward." Said boy turned to see the beautiful girl on the ground with her legs spread wide stretched forward lightly.

He nodded his head in a positive way then moves to kneel behind her. Akeno leaned forward with Naruto mimicked her motions. His chest merged with her back as he applied more of his weight. After a few seconds he let up allowing her to rise up. They did the same thing but one for each leg, then she began to move into a different position. She laid on her back then her right leg moved up, her eyes glinted with mischief. "Naruto-kun, help me stretch out my legs."

Naruto took the time to look around to see the crowd still growing in size even passerby teachers staring. Groaning he went to finish helping his friend stretch, _'This woman will be the death of me.'_ Placing her leg on his shoulder before slowly lean forward, he stopped when a moan escaped her mouth. "You ok Akeno?" She opened her lidded eyes slowly.

"I am just fine Naruto-kun. Please continue, I can take it." Naruto did as she said to apply pressure, until her foot touched the ground beside her head.

' _Damn she is flexible... I still have to the other leg. The teachers better start class soon.'_ Releasing her leg earning another moan this time in relief. Doing his best to ignore her he moved to the other leg following the same process. Then stood up when done.

She stood up after him a small sway in her hips. "would you like me to return the favor Naruto-kun? I wouldn't mind." She placed a finger on her lip just barely letting it enter her mouth. Naruto had trouble forcing certain images out of his mind.

"As much as I would love that Akeno-chan, I think we should get ready for our run now." She pouted cutely Naruto turned his head from her before he gives into her demand. "Besides I have feeling you would try and cause me more pain then relief, all while enjoying it." She chuckled quietly. "More importantly if I let you we should be somewhere private." They were now stood on the track their voices were quiet.

"why is that?"

His eyes glinted much like her own, he leaned in his voice flowed directly into her ear. "Because what would happen after is only for our eyes. My dark angel." His husky voice tickled her ear what he couldn't see was the goosebumps spread over her arms. The pinking of her cheeks and the newly form peaks of nipples pressing on her tight shirt and sports bra beneath.

She nearly missed the whistle starting the mile run. She had to catch up to the boy who is lead the pack, passing her fellow classmates noticing the girls trying hard to look pass each other. She managed to figure out what is stealing all their attention. Akeno chuckled when she figured out. _'Naruto-kun is putting on quite the show.'_ Her eyes never left his butt that is until she managed to catch up. "You are putting on quite the show Naruto-kun." The blonde Gave her a quizzically look, her response was a delicate finger behind them.

A quick glance was all he needed. With a sweat-drop he spoke up. "I hope not all of them are for me." She also gave a quick glance, seeing the now group of boys falling near psychotically.

"It's possible." Her even tone causes him to give her a glare.

A fox like grin stretch predatorily across his face. "Let's find out."

10 minutes later a pile of bruised and unconscious boys and exhausted boys and girls were laid out on different parts of the track. With only a few still up standing on the inner field staring at the boy who caused a class wide fight.

Naruto Uzumaki was seated on the perverted trio who had jumped in the brawl closer to the end in hope to put a tired Naruto in his place. Little did they know said blonde wasn't even winded.

"I thought you said, "you didn't want to start a riot."?" Akeno voice brought his attention to the group of students who stayed out of the brawl.

He gave a grin before he made his way towards them arms situated behind his head, "I did… Not my fault. How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?"

Flashback 10 minutes ago

Naruto reached over to one of Kuoh two great ladies and, gave her a slap on the ass. The entirety of the student population stopped, while four girls located in various places around the school shook their head as if frustrated. What brought the crowd out of the shock was the moan only Akeno could pull off mid stride. The weaker willed boys passed out of blood lost. Two girls fainted also with a trickle of blood flowing out of their noses.

All hell broke loose. "he slapped Akeno-onee-sama's butt."

"he touched the great Onee-sama inappropriately."

"He must die!"

"No one touch Akeno-sama!"

"Get him!"

Before his very eyes the class seemed to double then once again in size before they charged at the still in motion couple. "Well, Akeno-chan." Her still slightly pink face turned to him. "If I don't make it out this alive. I want you to know, it felt wonderful." He then turned on his heel and ran towards the crowd. And, brawl began.

Present

Naruto and Akeno talked some more just before the class ended. Before Naruto entered the locker room Akeno brought up Rias and, how she wanted to see him. Much like Koneko he told her that he will be busy but, will try to show up. Just before Naruto entered the locker room he squeaked and hooped in the air rather high. Akeno had pinched his ass right as he reached the boys door. Grumbling about how beautiful girls could be so evil and sadistic.

Naruto was done with his shower and had changed his clothes rather quick. Considering the majority of the boys in the class were still unconscious on the track or currently limping towards the locker room. He shook some of the remaining water out of his hair he took two steps out of the locker room then started down the hall.

He stopped suddenly as an unnatural chill brushed the back of his neck. His instincts were telling him to run away but he just had to make sure. _'Please. Oh please, don't be Sona-chan and Tsubaki-nee.'_ His head turned first and nearly cried tears of happiness. There was nothing there, his sigh of relief was interrupted by a cough and the newly noticed sound of a foot tapping.

"Uzumaki-san."

Blue met and rich violet and a curse slipped out of the blonde's mouth. She stood a few feet away from him. Sona Sitri the student council president and behind her vice president Tsubaki Shinra. The president is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her figure could be described as petite but the way she holds herself gives her the aura of an impressive and elegant woman. Tsubaki like Sona had dark raven hair except, hers reached down past her knees ending in a straight cut. Her most distinct feature is her heterochromia eyes one being brown the other violet.

Naruto now fully turned to face the two girls he could see the nearly invisible miasma wafted off of Sona. "Hey Sona-chan, Tsubaki-nee what brings you two to this side of the school. I could have sworn you would be in class right now." _'On the opposite side of the damn school… What the hell are they doing here?'_ thought Naruto while he asked the girls his question.

Sona's face never changed eyes glued firmly to his form. A delicate finger lifted her glasses into a better position. "Uzumaki-san why is nearly the entirety of your gym classes unconscious or injured?" her eyes flicked to the window where the track is still visible with plies of bodies left in random places.

"Well you see I w-"

He was cut off by Sona's stern voice. "Tsubaki, paddle please."

"Yes Buchou." Tsubaki moved her hand into a bag Naruto could have sworn was not there a second ago. Finally, when her hand stopped rummaging through the bag said vice president pulled out a wooden paddle.

Naruto whimpered when she handed it to the short president. But he allowed a tear fall when she rotated the paddle and it said "NARUTO-SAN." When she gave her hand a test slap and it made a noise he already hated.

"Ara ara ara Naruto-kun please stand still and take your punishment like a man. I would love to hear you scream… Especially after those wonderful whimpers." Akeno appeared as if summoned by the sound of the paddle. Her position just behind Sona beside Tsubaki. He could see her body vibrating with anticipation.

Eyes narrowed in defiance Naruto stood up and spoke calmly. "If you want to punish me Sona-chan you will have to do it in the privacy of your office." His statement forced the girl's attention to the growing crowd in wait to see what would happen next. When they brought their attention back to Naruto he was gone.

The three girls knew deep down that they should have expected this.

' _I should have brought more members to cut off all exit's. I won't make the same mistake twice.'_ The student council president turned around to leave, as she passed Tsubaki she gave the Naruto Paddle to her. The two student council members left one Akeno Himejima still there with a disappointed smile on her face.

"Aww Naruto-kun you ran away. I thought you would let me punish you properly." Her whisper went unheard by everyone. Sighing she left to her next class dreading the conversation she was planning on having with her president and king.

The rest of the day went normally well, except for the lack of male students in some classes. Naruto was heading to the kendo club, a roll of his shoulders slowly to loosen up. "Ok, I have to help with the newer members of the kendo club. That shouldn't take too long. Unless Murayama-chan and Katase-chan want a spar." He groaned lowly, continued his walk. "After that I'll probably be attacked by Aika she is pretty stubborn. That should take at least five minutes to escape her." He tapped his chin before he noticed three bodies pressed firmly against the wall.

' _I swear they never learn.'_ The third year studentignored them for now Naruto went to the other side of the building where the dressing room entrance was. Entering and changing as quick as possible he left to the inner training area. He quickly found his target. With steps as quiet as a ghost he managed to seemingly appear behind the girl.

"Murayama-chan don't freak out" spoke Naruto quietly into her left ear. Causing said girl to eep as silently as possible, sort of use to Naruto just appears out of nowhere.

Said girl turns around she was of average height long brown with big brown eyes. Her body was the classic hour glass figure with a shapely rear and, perky breast. She along with all the present girls were wearing the kendo practice gear. "Naruto-san, thank you so very much for coming. We needed an outside eye to help with the newer members." Her voice was soft yet authoritative he guessed it came from being the youngest kendo club president ever.

He waved it off dismissively not really seeing the point in thanking him. "Don't mention Yama-chan," he grinned devilishly seeing her eyebrow twitch cutely. "I enjoy teaching… Well teaching any form of material arts. You couldn't pay me to teach history." Those nearby laughed continuing the conversation Naruto told her about the trio outback. The rage that appeared on their pretty face if any one asked Naruto he would deny was a turn on. He asked them to make sure all the girls were out of the dressing room and ready in five minutes. Then to meet him out back, when asked why his answer was simple.

Naruto twirled the wooden bokken in his hand his grin became feral he spoke. "Because we have three practice dummies that can tell the girls if they are striking properly." With that he was gone.

When the girls arrived in the back of the building they were surprised at what they saw. Tied to three wooden post that they were sure weren't there before was the perverted trio. On the left post was Matsuda a self-proclaimed lolicon. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi" for his habit of sneaking pic of any and every girl at the school. He is a former jock and school sports star, something Naruto couldn't understand to this day. While on the furthest right was Motohama. This second year student has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter". While the middle post held a struggling Issei Hyoudou. He was high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair was spiked in a unique style that was all his own. Out of the Trio he was the most normal of them except, when he talks about his dream. Issei had one dream that dream is to have his own harem of beautiful women.

Naruto smiled at the girls as they gathered before him his bokken situated on his shoulder the gleam in his eye caused some of the girls to shiver for multiple reasons. "Hello Ladies today your beautiful club president asked me to give my opinion and guidance on your forms." While Katase was giggled, Murayama was blushing brightly the pink reaching her bangs. "While normally we would have you in pairs and let you warm up then I would watch you spar…However, I have found these volunteers. Isn't that right boys?"

The trio struggled to break free as they tried to scream past the ropes in their mouth. "See they can't wait." The girls all formed a sweat-drop. "You will all form three lines in front of a post and go through the basic overhead strike. If they make the appropriate noise," He gave a quick demonstration. "Then you will know and you move over a line. We will do until everyone is appropriately warmed up. Any questions?"

A smaller girl obviously a freshman raised her hand. Naruto smiled then gestured for her to go on, pink spread on her cheeks. "Uhm, I am sorry if this is a stupid question. But, who are you?"

He slapped his face and slowly slide it down. "Sorry about that. I should have introduced myself. I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. The current male kendo champion in this region and, assistant sensei at the dojo near the small orphanage." His introduction was completed with a short bow.

The freshmen girls swooned and some of the second year joined them now that they know who the man before them is. A collective scream of "The Uncrown King!" erupted from the crowd.

Sighing he got their attention then the beating of the trio begun.

The practice ended early Naruto convince the girls to untie the boys after they got redress of course, as he had other matters to attend to. Naruto was inwardly excited yet surprised Aika didn't show up so he had enough time to see what his favorite red head wanted. _'Even though she didn't have to time to come get me herself.'_ He shrugged uncaringly. Having known Rias for so many years he knows she can be a little quirky. He wasn't far from the old school building; the building came into view he smiled happily. "Akeno's tea here I come."

Inside the building Rias was sitting behind her desk doing paper work. Her attention was brought from the usually membership acceptance forms, to the large oak doors that lead into the main room of the Occult Research Club. "Who is it?"

"Koneko."

With a quick "Come in." the freshman girl quietly entered the room before making it to her usually spot on the couch with a plate of cookies already waiting for her. Grabbing one the white haired beauty began to snack. Rias would have laughed if she hadn't seen this so often. "Hello Koneko-chan, how was your day?" She waits patiently for her member to finish the single cookie before she expected an answer.

Koneko turned her head to her president leveling the yellow cat like eyes on the only other occupant of the room. "Good evening Buchou. My day was good."

Rias gave a weak smile at Koneko's answer. _'Short and to the point, like always.'_ Finished scanning the paper in her hand she crossed her fingers in front of her mouth. Her blue green eyes focused on her youngest member prepared to question her on her earlier assignment. "Do you have Naruto-kun's response?"

The smaller girl nodded before she relayed his answer. "He has a prior arrangements and would more than likely be unable to come this afternoon." Koneko showed no change in her voice but her expression seemed happier when talking about the two tone boy.

Rias sighed before her crimson hair was wiped around following the spin of her chair. The crimson haired beauty was facing away from Koneko. All day she had dreaded where her own thoughts were taking her. "Was there anything else you noticed? Anything at all?" Rias voiced was controlled but Koneko could hear the plead hidden within.

The white haired teen spoke monotonously "No Buchou… The only thing that's weird is his scent. It's the same as a forest there is another scent but, I don't know how to better explain it." Her statement finished, she placed another cookie in her mouth.

"That's nothing new. Thank you Koneko, go complete your contracts we will discuss our next course of action." She dismissed the younger girl who stepped into the now glowing circle on the floor before the light engulfed her entire form. Once the light left she was no longer there.

From the side door Akeno entered pushing a cart with tea and some cups. She prepared one with practiced ease before she put the cup before her red head friend. The silence was deafening for both of them. However, Akeno was the first to break the silence. "So, what are we going to do now Buchou?" her voice was not her usual playful tone, or even her sadistic one Rias has heard plenty of time. It held a tempered edge that showed how serious the topic was to her. Or to be more precise how important the person is to her.

Rias picked up her cup of tea while turning to face the pictures behind her desk, wanting to look at anything but Akeno's stoic face. "The only option we have left… We will focus on finding those who we know can be of use. I will have Koneko follow Issei." Rias spoke like someone who had no choice. But if she could have seen the barely contained contempt Akeno held at her plan she would have lost her façade.

If the two girls weren't so caught up in their own little world they would have seen the room door opening slowly. Naruto Uzumaki was nothing if not aware, he could feel the tension in the room he was about to just walk in and shatter it all to hell until Akeno spoke once again.

"That's it? We leave Naruto. The friendship he has with Koneko, Kiba, me, especially you. Does that mean anything to you? Anything at all?" her voice was definitely strained evidence of her control over her emotions while she spoke her mind.

Rias emotions were equally strained but, she didn't possess Akeno control and let them slip. Her voice rose as the words left her mouth. "We don't have time! No, I don't have time… I don't have time to worry about a friendship with the time left. It would be different if he had anything, anything at all that made him special we could use. But, he doesn't… There is nothing there it's like he doesn't exist he is practically invisible. That's why I had you befriend him in the first place to figure that out." It hurt her to speak like this to Akeno but, it hurt more to say such things about her friendship with Naruto. Much like Akeno Naruto had become an important part of her life. In fact, other than Akeno and Sona, Naruto is one of if not her closest friend. He knows things about her that some of her peerage members don't know. Their relationship was a weird one. Unlike her queen and Naruto who openly tempt and flirt with each other. When they are together their relationship shifts between the closest of friends to an old married couple who could bicker for hours. So to say that about him out loud nearly brought her to tears but, as a king she couldn't… Not now at least.

Akeno on the other hand was thinking on what her king just said sadly. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Rias had a point. She was only curious about the blonde when they first saw him her freshman year. But, Rias had her get to know him and she hasn't regretted it even once. "I remember…" was the only thing she could think to say at that moment.

But Rias was not done, she continued. "Then Koneko when she entered the school. Now we have wasted nearly all the time given because the idiot was so dang likeable, loveable, whatever words you want to use to describe him…" the pause was small but it felt like hours. Her voice now calmer she spoke like the king she was. "Maybe in a different life, until then we will move to Issei Hyoudou. When Koneko returns we will put her on surveillance."

"Yes Buchou."

The conversation had ended there. Nothing else was spoken between the two beauties. Naruto's name had become an unspoken taboo. Rias had gathered herself blue-green eyes locked on the form of her queen. Said queen's eyes lock on the setting sun through the window.

Rias stood then moved for the shower in need the time to think and relax. Akeno took this opportunity to go prepare for the rest of the peerages arrival.

Naruto had already left the old school building moving in a direction that the window was unable to see. He was just going through the motions too many thing going on in his head. _'So that's how she really feels… Nothing special.'_ Her words played often much like a rerun in his head. But, what hurt most is that his friendship with some of his closest friends were just to if he understood right use him. This particular line of thoughts brought a sad smile to his face. _'At least I know. I'd rather know why some of my friends decided to just act like I don't exist.'_ At that word Naruto froze.

Lifting his hands, he looked at it confused. "Like I don't exist?" he mumbled out. Clenching and unclenching his hand Naruto continued his walk he had things to finish before he could go home. Pushing all thoughts about the conversation between Rias and Akeno to the back of his mind Naruto continued down the street.

In his distracted state he hadn't noticed Issei Hyoudou situated on a bridge watching his retreating form. Said boy was mumbling about the beating he received because of Naruto. "I can't believe that blonde pretty boy. We did nothing wrong and he comes out of nowhere, ties us up, then let's all those girls beat us." He paused closing his eyes remembering this afternoon. Seeing the girls strike him with the bokkens over and over again. That's when his perverted mind remembers the assets that jiggled nicely every time they struck him. The small drop of blood tried to fall from his nose.

Before it could truly leave his nose he heard the clicking of shoes heading his way, figuring it just a passerby his thoughts went to back to the lack of real boobs in his life. That's when he heard a meek sweet voice speak to him. "Excuse me…" his posture shifted letting his head and body face the person beside him. "You're Hyoudou Issei, from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

Not even thinking he answered, "Hai…" his mind was analyzing her like any normal person. _'I don't recognize the uniform. What school is she from?'_ this is when his more dominant portion of his brain registered something. _'She's cute!'_ And, he was right she was not much shorter than him but it complimented her frame. She had well developed breast not the biggest he has seen but they were nice in his opinion. Her hair wasn't done in any particular style yet it only added to her cuteness. The luscious black of her hair compliment the exotic purple-red of her eyes. All in all, she was cute a few steps from sexy on Issei's perverted scale.

Her head down fingers twisting nervously around the straps of her bag as she continues to speak. "Uh…" was all that came out.

"Oh, did you need something from me?" prompted the brown-haired male.

Taking his words as a sign to continue she spoke again. "Um… Hyoudou-kun, are you seeing anyone right now?"

Straightening up as his mind tried to process what was happening. "Uh, n-no, no one really…" his answer showed his confusion which she ignored.

Continuing with her line of question. "U-um, would you mind… going out with me."

This is when Issei's mind shut down and his mouth just moved until it rebooted. "What?"

Gathering what confidence, she currently had she began her story about watching him from afar finishing with an outburst that surprised the pervert greatly. "I-I want you to please be my boyfriend!"

"For real!" with a nod yes a new couple was formed, plans were made, and goodbyes were said. Neither party realized a pair of stoic amber eyes watched them since the female's arrival. Then after both parties were out of sight the owner of the eyes disappeared in a red light to places unknown.

A light switched was flipped own as Naruto Uzumaki entered his home. It was a couple of minutes to eight which caused him to sigh tiredly. Placing his meal on the table then left for the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he returned to his seat. Digging into his bowl of ramen Naruto was deciding what he wanted to do about what he heard. If he was honest with himself, he was hurt and confused all in one. He wanted more time to think to be away from them… the pause in his thoughts allowed him to notice he had been finished with his bowl for a while now.

"I need more time… I'll talk to Sona about it." His next course of action decide Naruto disappeared to his bedroom content with tomorrows plan.

Much like the previous day he made his way to school slowly. Naruto was unsurprised at the lack of his usually greetings at the gate. Brushing it off he moved inside, giving the female population his normal smile and occasional wave Naruto's day went on normally. His guess that Akeno wouldn't be in gym along with the bruised form of the males of the class, turned out to be correct. He went into an auto piolet mode as the entirety of the situation sunk in. The people he thought as friends weren't really his friends.

The solemn sapphire eyes glanced up at the clock seeing that five minutes left in the day. _'Sona should be in her office by the time I get there.'_ The bell rings and after he had gathered his stuff he made his way to the president's office. Two knocks sounded out through the corridor, followed by a soft voice telling him to come in. Opening the door, he saw Sona Sitri sitting in her chair working on paper not even looking at him. looking around the room spying another desk with papers on it which he assumed belong to Tsubaki.

Coughing to get her attention he was happy to know he could still surprise her. By the size of her eyes he knew she was expecting someone else. _'Well she wasn't expecting me… It would have been weird if she expected me to come.'_ Narutoplasters his usually happy face on. The two toned teen walked to the chair in front of her desk. "How you doing Sona-chan?"

His normal boisterous voice was not what snapped her out of her surprise but, the fakeness hidden behind it. She shook her head the raven colored hair waved slightly. Her beautiful stern eyes narrowed at him as she spoke. "Uzumaki-san what can I do for you?" Her question was spoken while she unconsciously straightens out the papers on her desk.

Getting right to the point he spoke in a tone that didn't match his normal persona. "I need a few days off."

"Why?" left her mouth just as his words finished leaving his.

Not thinking she would respond with that well, not as quick. "Family problems." Was his equally fast response.

Searching her head for a moment she crossed her fingers before her mouth looking at the blonde intently. "I was under the impression you were an orphan without any living relatives." Her words had an outward reaction she was not at all expecting.

His blue eyes closed before opening giving her neutral apathetic look. "Blood doesn't make you family, Sitri-san." Her nod showed she understood his words. He let go of his neutral look gaining the normal cheery one.

"How long will you be absent Uzumaki-san?"

"At least the rest of the week, No more than that."

"I will have one of the council members collect your assignments in your absence. When you return I will have them waiting for you." She turned back to the papers on the desk for a moment then looked back at Naruto looking for anything to clue her into what is going on. _'What is really going on Naruto… I can see right through that fake smile and false happiness. Hopefully you will be back to normal before this becomes a bigger problem.'_ A nod was the end of that conversation.

Naruto got up to leave, his hand already on the door knob he looked over his shoulder with his cheeky smile. Turning around he made his way to the desk leaning over he placed a soft kiss on the crown of Sona's head. "And, Sona-chan… Enough with the Uzumaki-san. We have known each other since we were freshmen the least you could do is call me by my given name." in shock she gave another nod and he was gone.

Following his daily route home, he walked upon one of the perverted trio talking with a beautiful ravenette. He smiled after hearing pieces of their conversation even from his distance and putting the rest together. Shrugging he might as well make himself known. His cough caught her attention before Issei considering his eyes were glued to her chest. The brown-haired male's attention only left them when she turned completely around. Seeing the blonde Issei promptly pointed and screamed. "You! What are you doing here?"

Seeing the boys distress Naruto placed his hands up in a placating manner. Seeing it work he spoke up. "Calm down Issei. I was heading home when I saw you two talking and figured I would say hello." Turning to the girl he stuck out his hand and introduce himself. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Her much smaller hand was placed into his and they shook. The silence that appeared was ended when the only female of the group realized he was waiting for a name. "Amano Yuma, Naruto-san." Managed to finally come out of her mouth.

Smiling, Naruto released her hand. "Nice to meet you Yuma-chan. If you will excuse me you two, I have places to be and ramen to eat." And just like that he was gone. Had Issei not been glaring hatefully at his back he would have seen the blush on his girlfriend's cheeks.

Yuma's thoughts were reflected on her cheeks. _'He was cute… Now why couldn't I have been assigned to watch him.'_ shaking the thoughts along with the blush from her cheeks seeing as Issei finally turned around. Once again they said their goodbyes all in view of the slowly leaving white haired Koneko. Who was having a hard time not following after one blonde haired individual.

"Naruto-sempai" was whispered from her lips as she disappeared to go speak to Rias.

Read and review that's all I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unsealed Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Discussion people"

 _'Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Jutsu"

 _"Writings"_

 **"Discussion demon or gods"**

 ** _'Thoughts demon or gods'_**

 _Last time:_

 _Following his daily route home, he walked upon one of the perverted trio talking with a beautiful ravenette. He smiled after hearing pieces of their conversation even from his distance and putting the rest together. Shrugging he might as well make himself known. His cough caught her attention before Issei considering his eyes were glued to her chest. The brown-haired male's attention only left them when she turned completely around. Seeing the blonde Issei promptly pointed and screamed. "You! What are you doing here?"_

 _Seeing the boys distress Naruto placed his hands up in a placating manner. Seeing it work he spoke up. "Calm down Issei. I was heading home when I saw you two talking and figured I would say hello." Turning to the girl he stuck out his hand and introduce himself. "Naruto Uzumaki…"_

 _Her much smaller hand was placed into his and they shook. The silence that appeared was ended when the only female of the group realized he was waiting for a name. "Amano Yuma, Naruto-san." Managed to finally come out of her mouth._

 _Smiling, Naruto released her hand. "Nice to meet you Yuma-chan. If you will excuse me, you two I have places to be and, ramen to eat." And just like that he was gone. Had Issei not been glaring hatefully at his back he would have seen the blush on his girlfriend's cheeks._

 _Yuma's thoughts were reflected on her cheeks. 'He was cute… Now why couldn't I have been assigned to watch him.' shaking the thoughts along with the blush from her cheeks seeing as Issei finally turned around. Once again they said their goodbyes all in view of the slowly leaving white haired Koneko. Who was having a hard time not following after one blonde haired individual._

 _"Naruto-sempai" was whispered from her lips as she disappeared to go speak to Rias._

Standing in the window at the front of Kouh Academy was the two great ladies. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Both in their Academy uniforms facing the gate leading into the school grounds. Their faces showing different emotions the red head's face showed satisfaction while a calculative glint could be seen in her eyes. The same beautiful blue-green eyes following the form of one Issei Hyoudou.

While Akeno beautiful features displayed her thoughts clearly. Her purple eyes flicked from Issei back to the gate before sighing. Finally settling on the perverted teen's body, as he and his friends enter the school building. _'It has been three days. He hasn't come to school in three days.'_ Akeno's body moved on auto pilot following her president and king to the old-school building. _'Naruto has never missed a day before… He doesn't get sick or at least he hasn't before.'_ Her inner thoughts were brought to a halt when Rias stopped at the end of one of the halls.

Purple met sea green and the awkward silence from that day was broken. "I know what's going through your head Akeno. Once I convert Issei and figure out what sacred gear he possesses, we can go back to the way it was. You're not the only one who misses him. so let's focus on the task at hand, then we will find Naruto" Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as a means of comforting her queen while a small part was comforting herself. "I promise."

Akeno looked as if in thought for a second or two before her face became its normal beautiful self and she replied back. "I know Rias. It's just, he hasn't been to school for the past three days and its unusual. Not to mention, with those fallen angels flying around. It has put me on edge."

"I agree especially the way the one has been getting closer to Issei, I wonder what game they are playing at… I will have to see what Sona thinks about the Fallen Angels playing around in our territory." The two beauties disappeared heading to the student council room for the weekly game with Sona. Both girl's minds were on three topics that have been on their mind for the past couple of days.

Issei, the fallen Angels, and Naruto Uzumaki. While Akeno let the later consume her thoughts once again. Rias thought over everything but, Naruto. Because she knew once she starts she wouldn't be able to stop. So thoughts of the blonde were pushed to the back of her mind and, thoughts of how to introduce Issei to the supernatural world took its place.

Naruto could be seen walking down the streets of Kouh he was totally exhausted. It had been nearly a week since he found out about how Rias and the rest of Occult felt about him. Five days to be exact. Today is Sunday and he was just now leaving the dojo, the kids were all getting better. But Naruto enjoyed seeing them having fun during mock sword fights. They were dramatic little brats. He clearly remembers a little girl hopping around foam sword in hand pretending her leg was lopped off. The chuckle that left his mouth was sincere.

He turned towards a park he has walked before the night air feeling just right as it dances over his skin. The elongated bag secured to his back was the only thing he decide to carry with him today. Adjusting it to fit more comfortably to his back, not once breaking stride. Thoughts carried him to the water fountain where he saw what could possibly be a once in a life time moment. Issei Hyoudou standing by the fountain with Amano Yuma. The scene was romantic the sun just having set but still leaving its vibrant colors painting the soon to be night sky. The gentle spray from the fountain glittering in the light forming sparkles that fell around the raven haired beauty.

Naruto had two main thoughts going through his head. The first was born of jealousy, _'Issei is one luck bastard.'_ While the other came out of the blue. _'She looks kind of like Akeno.'_ Not wanting intrude on their moment like last time he turned to walk a different path. However, he ventured close enough that he caught Yuma's words to Issei.

"Will you die for me."

With the words having left her mouth a switch seemed to have been flipped. The sky quickly darkened taking on an ominous blue and violet. When Naruto's blue eyes finally went back to the couple he could see Issei on the floor staring at an older Yuma. Her outfit had changed or she had taken it off considering what she is wearing is consider woman's lingerie. Her breasts are bound with tight leather stripes that covered her nipples, two buckles were situated under her now D size breast. More leather was sat high on her hips following the curves of her body to form a thong. Arm length gloves covered both her left and right arm leading into two black shoulder guards. A plain choker was wrapped around her neck.

But that was only able to hold his attention for a few seconds. _'Those are wings. Where the hell did they come from?'_ his primary focus was on the large bird like wings made out ebony feathers that were folded at her back. Snapping out his daze he listened from behind a tree nearby.

"Although short-lived, playing lovey dovey with you was fun. The only thing that would have made it better is if it wasn't with you. But I'll take good care of this gift." With her piece said she extended her hand. Once at full length, a crimson light began to emit from her palm. Its intensity and size grew until it solidified into the form of a long jagged spear. Posing one end to ram Issei through.

Still on the ground confused Issei reached for his "girlfriend" calling her name he was meet with a seductive voice. "Please die Issei-kun." The thrust happened but missed its target. A wooden bokken appeared in front of her target managing to redirect the strike burying itself into the dirt.

"What?" both Issei and Raynare were stunned to see one Naruto Uzumaki in-between them, wooden bokken in hand slightly smoking from the contact it made with light spear. "What are you doing here?" her growl still had a seductive tone that Naruto was starting to believe was natural.

Moving into a stance Naruto decided to reply to the beautiful yet deadly winged woman. "To be honest I don't know. Issei is a pervert who deserves the beatings he gets."

"hey!"

Continuing as if he didn't even hear Issei. "But, I don't think anyone deserves to die. Even if it is from such a beautiful woman." His blue eyes staring deep into her purple. Then the dark angel laughed softly, almost like her previous form would.

Said woman removed her blade from the ground twirling it in her hand with so much grace. Her purple eyes danced with amusement. "Funny. I don't think you understand your predicament. I am only supposed to kill the pervert. But no one is supposed to know I was here… Do you see your predicament?" the motion of her ethereal red blade stopped her grip tighten in a threating manor. "I wish I didn't have to kill you." Her false wistful tone didn't go unnoticed by the two tone swordsman.

"And why is that Yuma-chan?" Naruto asked hoping to keep stalling praying he figures out just what the hell was going on.

Her laugh sent a shiver up his spine that was both dreadful and unwelcoming. "I was planning on having some fun with you after I kill Issei. Of course we can still have so much fun together Naruto-kun. Just step aside and let me kill Issei." Her hand glide from her leather clad crotch to her well-developed breasts emphasizing the activities they would partake.

Swallowing the lump that grew in his throat he turned to look at the fallen Issei hoping it would give him a reason to turn down the offer. What he saw made him sweat-drop. Issei was crying wishing he could take Naruto place. That made the decision for him. "Tempting offer but I have a feeling that you would end up killing me afterwards. So my answer is no." answer given Naruto could see the physical change his words caused. Her wings seemed to unconsciously flex irritably.

"Fine."

She was gone. The only signs of her previous position was the falling black feathers. Shifting to the left he managed to dodge the jab of the glowing blade. Its heat seared a hole through the fabric it caught. Lashing out the wooden weapon grazing the alabaster skin of black winged angel. She seemed to have not noticed that it made contact until, a thin line of crimson liquid spilled from her cheek. "You lowly fucking human. How dare you mark my beautiful face." The madness in her eyes only prove to make Naruto's higher brain functions shut down. End result he was unable to shut his mouth.

"Well you burnt my clothes. I liked this shirt… It was on sale too." His fingers rubbing the singed edges of the hole she created. Something in his head screamed for him to duck. Figuring it was instincts he reacted promptly. The spear she had been holding then flew over his head at blinding speed. Eyes locked with the now spread wings and angry glare of the only woman in the park. Her hands were empty. But, he was not ready to risk his head to see where the spear end up. Naruto chose to continued staring at her form. Ears twitched hearing her speak.

It started off as a whisper then grew to insane laughter. "You will die to night. But I'll make sure you pay for marring my face." Another spear took shape in her hand followed by a second in her other.

While she was preparing the spears she didn't take notice to the bokken making marks on the ground. Finish what he was doing he saw the two spears and cursed. _'Fuck me.'_ When they both rocketed towards his legs he rolled out of the way, heading for the forest not too far away using any and everything as cover.

As both Naruto and Yuma disappear into the night Issei was trying to gather his thoughts. "Damn you Naruto. You lucky bastard first most the girls in the school then my hot psycho girlfriend… On second thought never mind." His change of mind was thanks to rethinking what just happened along with the hole in the ground from Yuma's initial thrust. Noticing something to the right of the hole he moved himself to get a better view. It was a message obviously written by Naruto using his bokken.

"Run. Pervert." That's when it clicked. Leaping to his feet he began to run. He made two steps before a yellow light spear went through is back embedding itself on the ground before him. flapping of very large wings could be heard, above him a figure slowly descended to the ground. A soft clicking noise was heard reminiscent of heels meeting a hard surface. Delicate fingers wrapped around the handle like section of the glowing yellow spear. With a quick pull the blade left its fleshy prison, releasing a torrent of red liquid staining the ground with its hue. Issei began to fall back losing the fight with consciousness. His brown eyes caught sight of his assailant and if not for them already closing he would have hearts in them.

Standing before him was a beautiful woman with a very buxom figure. She had long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consists of a violet trench coat-like top with a wide collar. Two buttons held it shut just below her breast leaving a nice bit a cleavage visible. She had a miniskirt on the same color as her top that just barely covered her butt. Coming from her back were two distinct black wings that took that moment fold in on themselves.

Brown met brown and the figure spoke. "I have no idea how you managed to get Raynare to spar your life. But I will show no such courtesy." She flared her wings and took off into the sky leaving the nearly dead Issei to stare into the sky in thought.

 _'Why is this happening to me. First Yuma-chan, then some other sexy winged chick shows up finishing where Yuma left off.'_ The sky returns to its normal palettes for the current time. _'I'm going to die in this tiny, little park because of these bizarre things that just happened?'_ there was a pause in his thoughts trying to gather them so he can complain some more. _'If you were going to kill me, you could've at least let me squeeze your boobs. Or even a kiss. I could only catch a glance, but Yuma-chan has great breast.'_ Gather what strength he had left he brought his hand to his face seeing the blood that coated them heavily.

 _'It's red. Just like the color of her hair.'_ Images of flowing red hair dancing in the wind blue green eyes shown from underneath the bangs that hung over her face. His last thoughts became consumed with the color and the woman of supernatural beauty that attend his school. His hand began to shake heavily as if the weight of the world was added to it. Dropping it back to his side Issei eyes began to lose their light.

 _'If I'm to die anyway, I want to die in the bosom of a beautiful girl like her.'_ A red light emerged from his pocket forming an intricate circle covered in runes. The glow intensified until one Rias Gremory appear in its place.

Her voice barely registered to his half-conscious mind but it was still as melodious as before. "You called me didn't you?" her question confused him but he was unable to respond. "If you're dying anyway, I'll take you in." much like Yuma before her wings spread themselves wide from her back. But their shape was different. Instead of the soft rounded appearance given to them by feather Rias' wings are jagged and smooth. "You will… devote your life to me."

That's when his world went black.

 _'Damn she is fast.'_ Naruto could see the soaring form of Yuma through the passing holes of the canopy. Every so often a red streak could be seen flying towards him. maneuvering between the trees allowed him to survive so far. Blue eyes that reflected the full moon in the night sky focused back on the path he was taking. _'I'm almost home…What I am going do when I get there though. She's freaking flying.'_ His mussing caused him to nearly run face first into a tree. Spinning out of the way of the tree proved to be the worst thing he could have done. The action forced him into an opening of the forest and she struck.

Pain explode in his left thigh as a light spear flew straight through it leaving a hole in its place. The screamed that left his throat was music to her ears. Descending slowly to the ground she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. Seeing this boy, no prey squirm on the ground in pain brought a happiness she had not felt in a long time. It didn't last causing her smile to fall. Purple eyes locked on his form seeing him gritting his teeth in silence. She saw him forcing himself up into a sitting position against a tree. The anguish was replaced with silent demeanor along with intense blue eyes, that if she was honest made her squirm. Deciding that she deserved a prize especially for all the work she put into catching him.

A seductive sway took over the usual motion of her hips. She felt excitement flare in her chest as his stoic façade fractured at her actions. Bringing her body to the ground she lowered herself on to his lap. But the moment was ruined as he tried to move the only good leg he still had. "Stay still." It was quiet but he heard, not that he was listened. Seeing his reluctance, she formed a small version of her light spear and impaled it into his other leg. "I said stay still." Yuma voice was that of seductress but held a tone that was murderous. Her nice firm rear landed on his lap placing her leather clad nether region centimeters from his crotch.

Naruto wanted to fight back to push her off but his arms were slowly becoming Numb from the blood lose. "What do you want Yuma?"

Her laugh was followed by a leather glove following the contour of his face, almost tenderly. "Why Naruto-kun, I already told you we are going to have some fun." Moving forward she removed all space from between their bodies. Her hands secured his head guiding it. Her lips grew closer to his, the distance closing so slowly. He wanted to turn away but the grip she had was like a vice and the strength she displayed was supernatural.

When their lips made contact a moan escaped her lips. Her lids fluttered closed ignoring the wide eyed look he was giving her. Yuma was enjoying the power she had over the cute blonde. Increasing the ferocity of her kissing she licked his lips asking for entry to his mouth. He denied her, frustrated and turned on by the fight he still showed. One of her hands left his face gliding down his body until it reached the hole in his leg. Inserting two finger before spreading the wound. The reaction was immediate, Naruto screamed eyes opened wider than before. She took the opening as permission to deepen the kiss.

The pain was so too much his eyes closed as his body showed signs of losing its life. The need for air was the only thing that caused the dark winged beauty to break the kiss. Her lidded gaze was trained on him. "You are wonderful kisser Naruto-kun. And from what I feel quite gifted." She stressed this by grinding back and forth on him. "If only you weren't just a normal human. We could have had some real fun." Her fingers roamed his chest feeling the erratic beating of his heart.

"Yuma…" the rest of his sentence was halted by a finger pressing itself against his lips.

Removing it she spoke into his ear. "My name's not Yuma, its Raynare." Finish with what she had to say a light spear formed in her hand going through Naruto and out the back of the tree he rested on. Naruto's head fell landing on her shoulder, blood running out of his mouth. She stood not evening sparing the body a second glance. Wings propelled her into sky where her form disappeared into the night sky.

Naruto was clinging to the last bit of his life thinking about how bad his weeks has been. His resolve to fight crumbled away. _'I guess this is how I die… I never Imagined it would be like this. At least I will get to meet Mom and Dad.'_ The muscles in his face tried to pull his lips into a small but it only partially formed. That's when those he was leaving behind begun to appear in his head one after another. _'Tsubaki-nee, Sona-chan I'll miss you. Koneko-chan… Akeno, Rias. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough.'_

His final breaths were leaving his body a smile plastered on his face. Before they could leave his body the darkest of red nearly black markings began to appear on his body. Starting on each of his limbs a spiral appeared on his hands, feet, and one slowly appeared on his forehead. They pulsed with yellow light, that's when kanji faded into view around the spirals on each limb and forehead. Following that similar kanji crawled up from each limb all the way to his torso hidden by his clothes. All the lines of kanji met just over his belly button condensing into a spiral like the others. Once everything was settled the lines that connected each spiral faded back into pale once tanned skin, trailed closely by the spirals on his legs and arms.

Nothing happened for a couple seconds. That's when a yellow aura began to appear over the center spiral. Trees and grass moved as if an invisible wind blew through the small clearing. Insects and small animals in the area moved closer to the still form but stayed at good distance. The cloud like substance covered his entire body and began to waft off him like a flame. the substance's color shifted in some areas going from a bright orange to a fiery red. The holes in his legs and chest stitched themselves back together. Until the hole vanished into plain skin. Once the wounds were gone the aura continued intensify growing brighter and that's when it happened. A flash of light lite up the entirety of the forest before leaving the darkness of the night to take its place again.

The sun that rose up over the treetops, the rays of light that maneuver through the canopy. The different beams bounced off the dew that covered the clearing in which a certain blonde haired teen slept. It wasn't the first time Naruto has slept outside. But it was the first time it was done unintentionally. But it was weird because he was so warm. It was like he was wrapped in a fur blanket, multiple fur blankets. The smell of the forest was strong stronger than normal but it wasn't un-liked. What he didn't like was the feeling of something soft barely touching his nose.

Wrinkling his face, he hopped that whatever was touching his nose would leave him alone. Relaxing his face only proved that whatever the object was hadn't moved at all. _'Time to wake up I guess.'_ Blue eyes opened to a blurry sight that welcomed him. Closing them tightly blinking a couple of times. A clawed hand rose to his face rubbing the sleep from his eyes the claws going unnoticed by the boy. His hand went to move the blanket from off his body finding it having moved on its own. The blue eyes locked onto the covers. Realization struck him with the force of a freight train.

"AHHHHHHH! What the fuck is that." He tried to scurry away from the furry appendage but the problem he soon realized was that it was attached to him. the tree behind him stopped him in his tracks. However, being pressed up against the tree revealed something else. To be specific eight other somethings, nine tails flared out around him swaying slowly in a rhythm all their own. Coming down slight figuring hyperventilating and passing out wasn't going to help him at all. Head turned slightly to focus on his new appendages. _'I wonder what they feel like?'_ A tail moved to lay in the palm of his hand before he knew what was going on. Moving his other hand to pet the tail he was surprised to feel it was really soft. He could feel fingers running through the fur on his tail. It was almost like having extra limbs.

Releasing his tail, still not use to referring to them as part of him. he moved to stand reaching his full height he nearly fell over. Managing to put his feet under him Naruto noticed his balance was all off. His head snapped back towards the nine blonde tails with blood red tips that continued to sway as he struggled to stay balanced. "Ok… I now have the balance of a toddler. But I have these cool tails, and I have always wanted a tail." He paused letting it fully sink in. "How did I get tails?"

Looking around the clearing he noticed a couple of things. The most obvious things were the blood stained blades of grass along with the hole in the tree not to far from him. "I guess last night really did happen… then how am I alive." Shrugging. Naruto realize he was tired and sore deciding to think this over with a nice long bath.

Going back to his observations he also could see that the plant life in the area has grown over night the blades of grass reach his shins opposed to last night where it was just over his shoes. He also noticed the bokken with a burn spot along where the blade would be. Seeing the tip of one of his tails swaying just above the piece of wood he had an idea. Much like a hand the tail wrapped around the sword lifting it to it's owners hand.

"this is going to be awesome." Turning he headed into the forest knowing where his house is even though he was off the path.

Arriving at his house he made his way to the bathroom in the master bedroom filling the tub he enjoyed the hour long soak. However, he was extremely frustrated that he had to spend nearly the same amount of time drying his tails. Moving to the mirror Naruto wiped at the mirror hoping to see what all has changed.

"Ok tails, sharp teeth, claws on both hands and feet… and bunny ears." The disappointment and confusion was evident in his voice. As if knowing they were being talked about the right one twitched followed by the left one. Slipping on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Walking around the house had become a chore as he still was unaccustomed to the weight his tails added. His body stopped seeing something in his house he had never seen before.

"What the hell?" at the end of the hall was a door. A door that wasn't there before all the craziness happen. Cautiously Naruto made his way over to it. His hand latched onto the handle and turned it, pushing the door open he was not expecting to see a small shrine with a book sat before it. Walking over to the shrine placed in the center of the room. Two desked flank with bookcase that were filled to the brim. One was covered in scrolls while the other had paper and ink along with weird symbols sprawled all over with notes bordering the page. Looking over to the other side it was just a stand holding a single blade. Deciding to focus back on the shrine the placement emphasizing its importance.

his eyes landed on the pictures facing him with not a spec of dust in sight. Tears nearly fell from his eyes the simple wooden frame held a picture of his parents. It wasn't the first time he has seen them. There were pictures of the happy couple all over the house. But this one was different.

The man in the photo was a relatively tall blonde man with bright blue eyes he was were loose dark blue pants along with shirt. The long sleeves of his shirt was tied down with red straps at his elbow and wrist. He had his arm around the second person's shoulders while his other hand rest on her stomach. Beside the man was a woman a few inches shorter than the blonde with long crimson hair that fell below her butt. She was wearing a green and white pregnancy dress. What made this picture different than all the others was the three pairs of black bird like wings that were folded up behind his back. While flowing behind her back was nine blood red tails much like his own. Below the image was a small caption. "Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Little Naruto. One happy family."

After the reading the caption Naruto was freely crying. Kneeling down before the shrine he reached for the book grasping the hard cover he slid it gentle into his lap. His hands lightly ran over the leather cover, sliding to the edge of the book he pulled it open and was surprised. There were photos covering the entirety of the first page. All of them were of a younger Kushina and a woman that looked exactly like her. The difference was obvious though, the woman had a regal look to her. The bright red hair she had was pulled into two buns on the side of her head. On her forehead was a purple diamond. Some of the other pictures had a man in them looking roughly the same age as the woman. He had long brown hair tanned skin with brown eyes.

Smiling he looked at the writing he knew was his mother's that was situated beside the picture. "Kushina, Mito, and Hashirama day at the park." He read out loud. Turning the page, he saw more pictures of the two adults. The conclusion that these two people were his grandparents on his mother's side. He continued flipping through the pages seeing his mother grow up from a baby into a young adult. He was surprised when there were pictures of his mother in a kendo stance facing off with his grandfather. Her tails moving protectively behind her back. "Mom looks bad ass" Naruto said to himself as he observes the many training pics his grandma had to have taken of his mother.

He didn't know how much time had passed but once he reached the back he had found something new. A letter was neatly placed into a sleeve where pictures would normally be. There was one simple word displayed centered on the paper.

 _"Son"_

Using his claws, he sliced open the envelope with as much care as physically possible. Removing the paper within, he was happy to see a letter written for him. beginning at the top he began to read.

Read and review that's all I ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unsealed Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Discussion people"

 _'_ _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Jutsu"

 _"_ _Writings"_

 **"** **Discussion demon or gods"**

 ** _'_** ** _Thoughts demon or gods'_**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _He didn't know how much time had passed but once he reached the back he had found something new. A letter was neatly placed into a sleeve where pictures would normally be. There was one simple word displayed centered on the paper._

 _"_ _Son"_

 _Using his claws, he sliced open the envelope with as much care as physically possible. Removing the paper within, he was happy to see a letter written for him. beginning at the top he began to read._

* * *

"Issei…Wake up, you will be late." Issei's mother caledl out to him as she continued up the stairs.

Issei who was already awake having a slight heart attack. He had woken up at the same time as he usually does. But when he turned to get out of bed he realized two important things. One he was naked and two there was a girl in his room. And that girl definitely was not his Mother. Grabbing the covers and placing them over the morning wood he would normally take care of especially with the sight that graced his eyes. Standing before him was a beautiful woman in panties and bra. She was currently pulling up her skirt, the majority of which disappeared behind a curtain of bright red hair. His eyes tracked the wiggle, that allowed the fabric to situate itself perfectly on her hips. Following that was the upper portion of her uniform. Once the entirety of the Kouh outfit was placed on her body she moved to sit at the desk. "Did you enjoy the little show Issei-kun?" the teasing look matched her tone perfectly.

"Rias-sempai… what are you doing here?"

Ignoring his question, she spoke up. "Good morning Issei. Let me introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory. I am a devil." His next words didn't surprise her at all.

"A-A devil?"

Taking his reply as a sign to continue. "And also, I am your master. Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei-kun." After she said this a giggle left her beautiful face.

That's when he registers his mother's voice coming closer to his voice. Quickly he began to scream his reply to the door. "Uh yeah, I'll be ready right away!"

The back and forth between Issei and his mother caused Rias to chuckle crossing her legs she smiled at the duo waiting patiently for them to finish. His pleas and appeals for his mother to not enter was ignored as she opened the door. The woman stopped quickly after seeing the forms of a naked Issei on his knees near a seated Rias with an amused smile on her face. But the icing on the cake was the sweet "Good morning" that was said by the red-head. The woman promptly shut the door and head back down the stairs. Both teens could hear the woman screaming to her husband about the situation upstairs.

"DARLING!"

"What is it dear?"

"It was Issei, and he he he is upstairs with a girl."

"A girl?"

"Not just a girl but a foreign girl!"

"Calm down what happen after that."

"He was naked on his knees, while she was sitting in a chair in front of him. It was like he was her servant about to lick her feet." By this point Issei had crawled into a corner and began complaining about what happen with his parents.

That's when he realized that Rias Gremory was in his room and she was getting dress earlier. The conclusion struck him quickly and a nose bleed began to flow out of his nose. _'Rias was naked in my room. Hehehe.'_ but something else clicked in his mind. _'I don't remember… I don't remember how I got here, how she got here. Or anything. Why? Come on, brain, work! I lost my virginity and I don't even remember?'_ pounding his head trying to force memories to return. But his rambling was cut short by Rias voice.

"Does your abdomen hurt?" the questioning look he gave prompt more details from her. "Where you were stabbed." Rias said this in her normal voice.

Issei was confused repeating what she in his head. _'Where I was…'_ images of a male with similar black wings to Yuma. With a blue spear of light that decided to throw it through his chest. Believing it was a dream much like the other time. _'How did she know about my dream?'_ he stood wide eyed looking at Rias' beautiful form.

"It wasn't a dream. You have an unexpectedly sturdy body. A fatal wound like that healed overnight, after all." She turned her head to the opposite side observing him the motion slightly giggling her breast.

"Healed?"

Expecting the question, she explained what she meant by healed. "I shared some of my demonic powers with your weakened body." He stopped her with a question of his dress. "I told you! I shared my demonic powers with you so you can heal up, that required we keep physical contact." Issei nearly died of blood lose at the thought of the night spent in bed with Rias. "it's alright I'm still a virgin." Rias said a few seconds of watching the funny sight that was a still naked Issei.

Finally, his brain kicked in telling that Rias had been saying some weird things such as devils and demons. Asking about it her response equal confused him.

"well I am a devil and your master."

* * *

He could already hear the cries of protest and he hadn't even stepped through the gate. "Why" Random student said in panic seeing one of the perverted Trio walking with Rias. The cries continued as he enters the area in front of Kouh.

"No way! Not that guy"

"He must be black mailing her to walk with him."

"She would never willing spend time with him.

Issei was use to the whispers of his fellow students but, was not prepared for the level of hate. _'Well, no wonder they're surprised. I'm arriving with Rias Gremory-sempai, the school's most popular idol, after all.'_ Looking at the figure slightly before him he couldn't help but grin stupidly remembering the amazing sight that he woke up to. His thoughts were interrupted by what Rias said.

"I'll send someone to pick you up later." With that said Rias left for the stairs that would lead to her classroom. Not bothering to turn around to speak to his face.

"For what?" was Issei intelligent reply

"See you after school." She gave him a halfhearted wave continuing up the stairs.

Before Rias could even reach the top of the stairs her attention was brought to a female waiting for her. "So, he's the one?" the person speaking turned out to be the student council president. Sona Sitri her back was leaned up against a pillar close to the railing overlooking the rest of the students. Deciding to greet her lifelong friend before she pries for more information. "Good day, Rias."

A smile graced her face seeing one of her best friends. But she also could tell that she wanted information from her, and was curious about allowing Issei to join her peerage. "Good day, Sona." Replied Rias in a tone they used when in public.

"It's not like you to impulsively decide to bring someone into your household."

Smirking at being right about Sona's actions. "It's not?" playing along she looked over the railing to see Issei with his friend. But, what she said next was not expected of her friend.

"No it's not, especially when you have been circling around the same person for a potential member since we enter this school." Sona said in an even tone. But was confused about the look Rias had on her face. _'What was that look? She looks pained. No, no that was regret. So something must have happened between them. That also explains why he left so suddenly. But he was supposed to come back yesterday.'_ Her musing was cut short when Rias managed to pull together her mask and speak once again.

Inwardly Rias was a conflicted she had done a good job of not thinking about one of her closest friends but, Sona had brought the one person she was trying not to think about. Then she had allowed her inner emotions to be displayed on her face. Pulling herself together however not as fast as she wanted. "Well, I got myself a silly little brother." Was the reply ignoring the subject Sona was trying to bring up. Rias quickly turned and left.

Sona too turned to leave, taking only a few steps when she spoke. "I see." With that two of the most powerful being in the school disappeared to their respective classes.

* * *

At the end of the day Issei had been sitting in the class for a while. He could have sworn that Rias was going to send someone to get him. Sighing before turning to the window he had about three seconds to look before he was distracted by the sounds of screeching of girls at the entrance to his class. Turning towards the door and what he saw pissed him off, Kiba Yuuto stood at the door surrounded by female students.

Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Hi." With that single word it caused most of the girls to scream and squeal the few that didn't prefer blue eyes to grey.

Turning his head away he only had one thing to say about the new appearance in the room. "Hmph. Pretty boy prince, drop dead." Once again his attention was brought to Kiba seeing as the boy approached him.

"Hello." Kiba this time was speaking directly to Issei.

Responding in his normal I hate pretty boy fashion, "What is it?"

"I was sent here with a message from Rias Gremory." The realization on the brown haired teens face prompted Kiba to continue. "Will you come with me?" as Issei stood to follow the blonde he received similar comments he had gotten for walking with Rias this morning. Scowling at the comments he followed his classmate out of the classroom.

It didn't take long for them to reach the old-school building in which the Occult Research Club was based at. The club house is a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. Kiba open the door into a room, the interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large runic circle is positioned in the center of the room.

"Wh-What is this room? Who's that girl?" Issei's eyes locked onto the form of Koneko Toujo who was sitting on one of the couches with a tray of sweets on the table before her. She was chewing on some slowly savoring the taste, ignoring the two new arrivals.

Deciding to introduce the two knowing Koneko would ignore anyone but the president while eating her sweets. "She is Toujo Koneko from year 1. And this is Hyoudo Issei-kun." Kiba said this with a gesture to each student respectively. But he was ignored by both Koneko for her sweets and, Issei who was analyzing her body.

 _'_ _A frail body. A matchless loli-face, this is a mascot character popular with girls as well as boys! And she's a member of the Occult Research Club? What a pleasant surprise!'_ the inner squeals Issei was doing caused the people present to look at him weirdly but he didn't care. His mind nearly exploded when he heard the sound of running water. Looking into the corner he saw a tub surrounded by a shower curtain. _'A shower… in the club room? This… this… must be… Art!'_

A voice from an attached room spoke up. "President, you have a guest." This caused Issei's eyes to snap over to the source. Entering the room was one of the two great ladies of Kuoh. Akeno Himejima in all her beauty enter through the door.

"Thank you, Akeno." The voice could only be Rias said from in the shower.

Issei was trying to see through the curtains hopping to get a view of the naked supple skin of one of the most beautiful girls in the school.

"Disgusting." The voice of Koneko broke the concentration of the pervert her words caused Issei to sulk. His mood improved though when Akeno moved over to introduce herself. As he was examining her beautiful form he missed the water turning off and a fully clothed Rias step into view.

Moving to sit on the desk in the middle of the room. Rias apologized for her not being ready when he arrived, Issei waved her off the view she gave him both this morning and through the shower curtains was well worth the wait. Rias then crossed her legs and put on a serious expression preparing for the true meaning behind his arrival. "Well now that we're all assembled. We of the Occult Research Club are honor by your attendance." Not knowing what to say, so he didn't.

She continued un impeded. "But the ORC is only a façade. It's a mere hobby for us." The smile on her face was one of amusement, Issei on the other hand made his confusion known.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, she decided to jump straight to the point. "Keeping the explanation concise… we are devils." Spreading her arms out gesturing to everyone in the room.

In a bland tone Issei said. "That was concise…" Seeing his disbelieving attitude.

"The black winged man from yesterday… He was a fallen angel. While a being of God's right-hand angels, they held some impure ideals and fell from the heavens. While controlling humans, they attempt to destroy us devils. Ever since ancient times, they passed from Heaven to Earth to Hell. Aside from fallen Angels, there are also angels sent by God with the order to murder us. In other words, a three-way war… Do you understand our story so far?"

Thinking it was just a story he was prepared to leave seeing devils and demons weren't his cup of tea, unless they are in skimpy outfits. His naughtier thoughts came to a halt when Rias mention someone everyone so far had said doesn't exist.

"Amano Yuma. You haven't forgotten her, I suppose. You did date her after all." The frustration, panic and hope that appeared on his face didn't go unnoticed by those in the room. Acting on his frustration though he decides to get up to leave seeing they were playing with a sensitive subject. That's when Rias tossed a picture of the Yuma and himself together, while finishing her statement. "She did exist of that I am certain. This girl Amano Yuma. She is a fallen angel… the same being as the man who attacked you in the park." Rias then went into detail about her theory about why he was attacked and killed by the fallen angels. Then explained to Issei about his sacred gear an item given to him by god, which the fallen angels didn't want to be used against them.

Throwing his hands up to stop her he spoke up about him being alive. "B-B-But if that's true, isn't it strange that I'm still alive?" as if having an explanation for everything she held up a piece of paper he remembered getting before the date.

"After the fallen angel Yuma killed you, I was summoned. And a resurrected you as my servant and a devil." As if commanded black jagged wings opened on his and everyone's backs. In awe at what just happened he nearly forgot to tell her she was wrong.

"Rias-sempai… Yuma-ch…I mean Yuma didn't kill me." Issei's words had an immediate confusion. Not use to having so much attention on himself. It took him a moment to compose himself seeing that Akeno and Rias' eyes were now glued to him, and even the stock Koneko's eyes left her sweets for a second.

"What do you mean Issei-kun." Akeno was the first to speak but the question was shared by Rias.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat the stares of such beautiful ladies was something he is not use too. "Well… when Yuma had transformed I ended up on the ground. She was going to stab me with a spear of light." Looking up for conformation that it was actual that. The nods gave him the answer. "I closed my eyes expecting pain… but it never came. When I open it Naruto-sempai was there." He was interrupted by Rias.

"Naruto-kun was there?! What happened?!" Rias looked frantic for a second before calming down noticing how the information was effecting all of her peerage.

"Well yeah he showed up and blocked the spear. He and Yuma-chan talked. She tried to convince him to just leave even offering up her body. Lucky bastard…" seeing the stares he was receiving he cough nervously. "she tried to stab him when he refused. But he dodged… he was moving so fast. He hit her in face and drew blood. She made more spears and begun to throw them. That's when he ran out of the park Yuma chased after him. I was trying to escape when another spear pierces my chest." Issei looked at Rias then at the Akeno seeing nearly the same expression on their face. But a question popped into his head and the silence gave him opportunity to ask. "Is Naruto one of us? A devil I mean."

Rias shook her head. "No he isn't." with that said Rias personality did a flip her normal demeanor appearing again she went on to explain how he could get stronger an acquire a peerage of his own. He immediately took it as his way to have his own harem. Handing him the contract slips he left to go get started. Once Issei left the room the atmosphere returned to its somber mood.

Kiba looked to his king seeing the pain on her face. He may not have been close to Naruto but he respected him for his skill and the friendship he had with his other peerage members. "Buchuo? What do you want us to do?" her eyes were close in thought but he knew she heard him, she would speak when she had a plan.

"Kiba I want you to do your contracts. Once finished stay close to Issei if he gets into trouble notify me immediately. Koneko?" the white haired beauty turned from the half eaten sweet she hadn't touched since Issei told them about Naruto to Rias. "I want you to head to the park according to Issei, he went into the woods. See if you can find some leads to find Naruto. It had only been a two days hopefully something there will tell us what happened." With her part said Koneko and Kiba left the room.

"And me buchuo? What will you have me do?" Akeno asked with hints of anger in her tone. She had been quiet since her new peerage member said Naruto's name and her thoughts and concerns had begun to swell while Rias explain Issei's job.

Rias could already see Akeno's hatred for fallen angels growing to new heights the thought of Naruto being killed by them obviously not helping. If she was honest with herself, she was also close to losing herself in both rage and sadness. But as a king and a member of one the 72 pillar families her actions speak for an entire race.

Sighing she stood from her spot on the desk and walked past her. "We are going to see Sona. Hopefully she can shed some light on this situation." Before she could grab the door handle Akeno pulled it open. Her façade of calm covering her true emotions then they left.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the sliding doors of the train. Securing the pack on his back he continued deeper into the station. His hand went into his pocket searching for the letter his mother left him, more specifically the instruction she left him. he opened the paper smiling see the near perfect penmanship that was his mother's writing.

"If you are reading this then the plans I set for you after my death went almost perfectly. By almost I mean you should have never found this letter or the room hidden in the house. The reason I hid this from you is because the less you know the safer you are. It would take me too long to explain everything through a letter. So I'll make my explanation short me and your father weren't human." His mother's abruptness brought him to pause. Sighing as he truly inherited his mother personality. Continuing his read. "Let's start with your father since his kind are well known and in abundance. Your father was a fallen Angel, as the name implies he was an Angel that fell from the grace of god. Normally you can only fall when you are consumed by one of the deadly sins. Minato-kun was a special case. He wanted a simply life with me and being an Angel he couldn't be with me the way we wanted. So he decided to fall. Fallen angels along with their pure counterpart have an easy way of ranking themselves power wise. The number of the wings is a good indicator of this starting at one pair to the max of six, as far as I know there are few that reach 5 sets and above. Now your mother is a different story. To put it lightly I am far stronger than your father. But that is beside the point." He chuckled seeing a little picture of a chibi Kushina beating up a downed chibi Minato.

"I am a Youkai, yes like the ones from Japanese myths and lore. To be more specific I am a Kitsune. I would tell you more about us but I think you should learn about your' on species from its leader. To do so you will need to travel to Kyoto which is the center for all Youkai activity in Japan. Once there you will need to head for the mountains outside of the city after you leave the city you will begin to feel a unique energy flowing around you pulling you towards a shrine. It might be hard to gain entrance considering no one will know you. If you show them a tail and your ears that should be enough to give you access. Once inside ask to speak with Yasaka. Be respectful she is the leader of the Youkai faction and more importantly she is a Kyuubi the highest level that a kitsune can reach. You may have nine-tails but she has had them for a long time and could kill you before you could even blink. Okay. I am forgetting something. Oh yeah to hid your kitsune features you should imagine them being pulled back into your body and they will do so. I recommend practicing at home first. I can't tell you how many times people looked at me weird because I let my tails out in public. I love you son and no matter what you do in life I will always be proud of you."

Naruto had been walking through the crowded station while he skimming the letter. So engrossed he didn't realize he and a girl were own the same path.

"Umpfff." The feminine groan from the collision knocked Naruto out of his inner thoughts. Acting on instincts he quickly wrapped an arm around the now falling figure keeping her suspended off the ground. He looked at the suitcase the female in his arms dropped due to his attention being on the letter.

"I am so sorry Ms?" he slipped the letter in his free hand into his pocket again. Using his now free hand he helped the girl into a standing position. With her now in a standing position he could get a good look at her. Standing there was pretty girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her lower back, with split bangs over her forehead most of her hair was covered by a white veil with light blue accents. Her clothes consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

In Naruto's opinion she was the picture of purity and innocence. He then heard the soft sweet voice of the girl before him. "It's quite alright…Oh my name is Asia Argento. It is nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

Naruto having picked up her luggage sitting it up right he then grabbed her hand. He was overwhelmed by the feelings that weren't his own. Managing to shake it off he introduced himself. "Likewise. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry again for bumping into you. I guess I shouldn't read and walk." He chuckled lightly which she reciprocated.

It was a melodious tone which couldn't help but make him smile. "I had the same problem the higher ups in the church always got on me for reading the Bible while walking. I was always the one to fall when I bumped into them though." Asia said while picking up her suitcase, smiling up at the taller blonde.

"I see, if you don't mind me asking what is a nun doing so far away from the Vatican." Asia's eyes widen hearing him speak Italian with only small hints of his Japanese accent.

The excitement carried over into her voice. "You speak Italian, oh thank the lord. Ever since I got here I've had trouble finding people to help me." Maneuvering the bag on his back he motions towards the bench situated in the middle of the platform.

Nodding her head in agreement they sat down. Asia asked him where he learned Italian which he told her he visited one summer for training. Confused by the statement she cocked her head to the side and asked about it. He happily informed her about all the training he has done both in Japan and overseas. Asia nearly went into a panic attack after Naruto told her she didn't tell him what she was doing here. However, it was his turned to be surprised when she told him she was assign to the church in his home town.

 _'_ _I could have sworn that church was abandoned years ago.'_ Shrugging off his initial thoughts on the place, he guessed that they might have restored it. Naruto stood up which confused the younger blonde. "Well Asia-chan I don't want you to miss the train to Kouh but, take this." He reached into his wallet pulling out a card.

Asia read the card quietly then spoke out her confusion. "An orphanage? Why give me this card Naruto-san." Her curious green eyes looked into his blue playful ones.

"Well by the time you get to Kouh it will be dark and the church is quite far from the station. That orphanage is closer; I am sure they will let you stay the night. Beside the kids need a better role model. I tend to get them to do crazy things." Naruto explained before giving the younger girl a happy smile. He started panicking when she started to tear up. "Hey Asia-chan don't cry I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just don't cry." He was on his knees bowing his head in seconds.

He peaked up at her when he heard a giggle. "It's ok Naruto-san" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just I haven't made any friends before and I just thought this is what friends would do for each other. And it made me a little sad." Explained Asia in a tone of sadness he knew she should never have.

"well of course it's what friends would do. We are friends… Maybe not the best of friends or even close friends. But we are new friends. Besides I am sure the kids at the orphanage would love to be your friend. So no more crying little miss nun." He rubbed the hair gentle through the veil causing her to smile.

"thank you Naruto-san. The Lord has blessed me with a friend today and I will always be thankful." Naruto laughed nervously at the young woman who seemed to be praying now.

"We will have to hang out when I get back to Kouh. I'll see you then Asia-chan." Turning around he left giving a soft wave over the shoulder. He could hear the happy goodbyes Asia was shooting at his back. Once outside he looked around to get his bearings then set out following his mother instructions.

* * *

It didn't take him to long before he reached the forest. He was surprised how fast the flat landscape changed into hills then mountain peaks. He didn't mind though. Naruto actually enjoyed the feeling that the forested landscape gave him. His mother was right, not long after entering he could feel a sort of energy flowing around him. If he had to describe it, he could only say it felt like happiness. _'Mom was right it is flowing but why am I just now feeling it.'_ Closing his eyes, he could almost feel the energy flow around him.

Opening up his eyes then continuing down the path he had found not too long ago. Naruto was once again brought to a stop as he smelt something. Not used to his enhance senses. He was caught off guard by the new smell that enter his nose.

Taking a couple more sniffs of the air he turned his head slightly following its source. He walked for a few minutes off the beaten path until he could hear the sound of running water.

Moving around another tree he saw a small stream coming from down the mountain but that wasn't what stunned him. it was the little girl. She was jumping from stone to stone spinning making sure not to fall into the water.

The little girl couldn't be any older than an elementary school student going by her height. She has hair the color of gold tied in a ponytail with matching eyes. The girl was wearing what looked like the traditional miko outfit and tall geta sandals with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. But what stunned him was the nine golden blonde fox tails and matching ears that came out of her body.

Too stuck in his current state, he didn't notice the branch that was crunched under his foot. The noise it made was heard by the playing girl causing her to stumble nearly falling into water. One of her tails caught her and helped rebalance herself.

The little girl turned to the sound then called out. "Who's there? C-come out!" the little girls voice sounded scared and that caused pain to shot through his heart. Following the instructions, he moved from his hiding spot hands up in a calming gesture.

"I am here. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." She huffed still looking slightly defensive at his presence. "Why are you here? Who are you?" her tone started to gain a haughtiness as she calmed down from her initial fright.

He chuckled at her attitude reminding him of some of the children at the orphanage. "Sure. I am Naruto Uzumaki and, I was told to look for a Yasaka."

"You looking for Mama?"

His surprise was shown on his face. "You are her daughter." Receiving a nod, he smiled walking closer to the girl. "Well yeah my mom told me she would be able to help me." The little girl asked "with what?" Which he quickly responded in a playful tone. "Well don't you have a lot of questions? I don't even know your name."

The small girl stiffened realizing the rudeness of her actions. "My name is Kunou. I am the future leader of Youkai faction. It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave a small bow that made him smile at her princess like attitude. He gave a bow of respect towards the heir of the Youkai faction.

"It is an honor to meet you Kunou-hime…" he paused thinking about his situation. "Considering you are the future leader of the yokai and can take me to your mother I might as well show you."

 _'_ _Show me what.'_ Her inner thoughts were stopped when two ears grew out of the top of his head a spiral mark appeared on his forehead. Following that nine golden tails tipped red nearly matching the color of blood started to sway softly behind him.

Confusion plaster his face when he heard what the little girl said. "Daddy." The girl launched herself off her pervious water locked platform barreling into his chest wrapping her small arms around his waist.

Not wanting to hurt the girl but knew he could lie to her. Kneeling down the girl moving her arms to circle his neck. "I am sorry Ku-chan but I am not your father. I have never had a kid before."

Kunou scooted back looking Naruto in the eyes with nothing but confusion on his face. He continued not wanting the girl to get upset or angry. "But I have always wanted a little sister. Is that ok." The girl nodded her head up and down on his chest. Having brought him into another hug.

"So Ku-chan you mind taking me to meet your mom?"

"Okay Naru-nii…Follow me." The small pause was to let her wipe away the tears on her face. She grabbed his hand and begun to pull him through the forest. Naruto was surprised by the strength in younger girls had. Not mention the speed she was showing. The duo ran for a couple minutes until Naruto felt like they were being followed. Looking behind him he didn't see anything he was about to turn around when he saw a black feather fall to the ground.

Quickly scooping up the Kunou which elicited a squeak from the girl he took off moving faster than their previous speed. Both yokai could hear someone above the canopy curse knowing they were found out. "What's going on Naru-nii?" blue eyes looked down and met a scared golden gaze.

"Someone is coming to get me. So I am going to take you home then leave hopefully they will leave you alone after that." His tails wrapped together forming a single much bigger tail. This giving the new youkai more balance allowing him to run and maneuver faster. _'How did they find me all the way out here. I'll have to figure it out later now I have to get Kunou back to the shrine hopefully the fallen angel chasing us isn't willing to fight the entire Yokai faction just to kill me.'_ He didn't have to worry about that, as the fallen angel slowly floated down in front of them two sets of black wings spread out in a x shape. _'Shit! He has four wings.'_ Naruto inwardly cursed at the fallen angel's rank. Digging his feet into the ground brought the speeding teen to a stop.

Placing Kunou on the ground then moving the girl behind him protectively he stared the fallen angel down waiting for him to say something.

Attached to the black wings was a middle aged man with slicked back purple hair, with lazy black eyes. His skin was a sickly grey. Across his nose was a scar that looked recently done. He was wearing a weird fur collared jacket along with an unbutton gray shirt. Black slacks went all the way to a pair of nice dress shoes.

All together he looked like an asshole. Which was further exemplified by the rough sound of his voice. "Hand over the little vixen, boy. And, I might not kill you too."

Naruto then realized what he wants. _'He wants Kunou.'_ Said girl gripped the back of his shirt in fear. "No you can't have her. If you want her you will have to go through me." The smile on the fallen angel's face didn't make him feel better.

"Fine by me."

The fallen angel rocketed towards Naruto, wings propelling him faster with each beat. Using his tail, he secured Kunou to his back before moving to the side. A green light spear formed in his hand its shape closely reminiscent of ancient roman spears. Seeing the spears blade being swung sideways at his face he ducked out of the way. He heard Kunou call out a warning not bothering to look behind him he just moved letting instinct along with his new senses guide him.

A second green spear buried itself into the ground. Narrowing his eyes at the fallen he saw a number of spears floating around the small clearing. From what he could see there were ten visible besides the one in his hand.

 _'_ _So he can make multiple spears within in a certain area of his body. Good thing they are slow.'_ Hopping backwards two spears landed where his feet would have been. _'I need to get Kunou out of here. But how?'_ side stepping a thrust from the easily aggravated fallen angel he moved into the more densely forested area hoping to once again use the trees as obstacles.

"Get back here you damn brat!" roared the purple haired man who was having a hard time chasing the teen through the heavy foliage. Rage consumed him using his spear he cleaved the trees down making a clear path to the now waiting blonde. Smugness blossomed on his face seeing the stationary blonde kitsune. "Decided to give up and hand over the brat." The fallen angel said in victorious tone. Seeing the spears fade away Naruto smiled.

"Not exactly." With the opening given Naruto was on the winged man before he knew it. Fist cocked back before exploding forward sending the winged man into then through a tree. The shock that appeared on Naruto's face was warranted considering never testing his strength after his change. Not wanting to let the man recover he appeared at the down crow's side. A kick lifted the down man off the ground only to be shot down when Naruto used a double fist strike to slam him back into the ground.

He would have continued his assault if not for the green spears that flew at him from three different directions. Moving a good distance away from the winged figure, he was able to see the spears dissolve as their creator stood back up. Dirt and grime cover his face and clothes. One of the wings was bent awkwardly the fallen angels condition brought a smile to his face but it only lasted a second when the man flew off towards the forest.

Blue eyes scanned the trees stopping upon catching site of golden hair. _'Kunou!'_ Naruto mental yelled before running towards the little girl, his speed faster than the fallen could fly especially with the damage to his wing.

Arriving there first he crouched over Kunou protectively knowing he couldn't get her out of there with the proximity of the Fallen Angel and his enclosing spears. He whispered softly to Kunou. "Don't worry Kunou I won't let him hurt you." Both kitsune Ignoring the constant screaming of "Die!" and the increasing number of green spears growing closer to them.

 _'_ _I wish I could do more to protect her…I am sorry Ku-chan.'_

Squeezing the younger girl tight against his chest he waited for the familiar pain to blossom in his chest and back. It never did. He could feel pressure coming from several spots on his back but no pain.

Looking behind him he was amazed at what he saw. The fallen angel was pierced through his body in multiple spots by golden chains. The links had a two spike point along each link. At the end of each chain was a tri blade tip. The center blade being nearly 6 inches long while the two that flanked it were a little less than half that. The entirety of the chain was glowing softly.

A cough brought him out of his reverie. Looking at the man he could clearly see one of the chains pierced his heart and while the another went through his extended hand before wrapping around it. The face of the man was turning pale while crimson liquid dripped out of the corners of his mouth. Naruto didn't take the time to examine the other locations his spears had pierced.

"Damn you." The fallen angel managed to cough out. Not long after the life in his eyes began to fade leaving the limp body hang in the air by the gold chains.

As if sensing the death of their prisoner the chains began evaporate leaving the body susceptible to gravity. The sound the dead body made hitting the ground was not what knocked Naruto out of his shock. It was the little voice of Kunou along with the crying he could hear from her little body.

"Ssshhh sssshh. It's ok Kunou lets take you home."

Had he turned around he would have seen the shadows flicker and the body disappear leaving nothing but a few drops of blood.

He had been walking for a while now, his steps were slow and even trying not to wake the sleeping girl on his back. His new strength made holding the little girl securely to his back easier, it also helped her arms were wrapped around his neck. However, with Kunou unable to give directions he was back to following the flow of energy, he could feel the current grow in strength as he grew closer. Looking up the path he could see a red tori gate. Behind was the elaborate stone work that forms stairs heading up a mountain peak. Every couple of steps he noticed a similar tori going over his head.

With each step the feeling in the air was becoming overwhelming. It was like whoever was at the top was in anxious or worried about something. Feeling these emotions was making him want to turn back. But the soft snores from the girl on his back kept him on course. Blue slitted eyes looked to the top seeing the soft rays of light emanating from the top.

Steeling himself he pushed himself to the top. Feet landed on level ground, eyes landed on the massive form that was the final tori gate beneath it were two people. Well they weren't people per say but two youkais. Their energy and appearance made sure of that. He didn't know what the first was but Naruto could definitely tell it was female.

She had long purple hair pulled into a high Bun leaving some it to cascade down her back. Her skin was dark chocolate in complexation, that contrasted greatly with the purple and white shrine maiden outfit she wore. The outfit was worn looser than he had seen before allowing her collar to lay on her the very end of her collarbone. This brought attention to the cleavage visible even in the light of the setting sun. Naruto on the other hand was mesmerized by her eyes. The woman's slitted pupil seemed to float in a pool of liquid gold and honey that sparkled with the dancing light of the lanterns around.

She was giving him a playful grin, that unsettled him slightly. Reminding Naruto too much of Akeno's darker side. This gave him the perfect excuse to turn towards the other women who he had a good idea who she was. The Nine golden tails were a dead giveaway.

Yasaka was a very beautiful woman that looked no older than late twenties. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, golden hair that fell past her slim waist nearly making a seamless conection between her hair and tails. She stood around an inch shorter than Naruto but her ears standing tall gave her an extra six inches.

She like her daughter was wearing a traditional dress of a miko. Yasaka's was slightly different she wore a white jacket with cords through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Her sleeves were loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her jacket showed her perfect skin underneath. She wore a bright red hakama with common tabi and rice straw sandals. Her outfit was tied together with a red Obi.

Seeing Kunou's mother he knew the little girl he just met today, who saw him as an older brother would grow into a beautiful woman. As he continued to step closer to the two he could feel the relief wash over the blond women. Naruto was beginning to wonder if feeling someone emotions was a normal ability given to kitsune. He figured asking was his best option. But not right now. Naruto turned his head to wake the sleeping girl but it didn't work. Receiving a "Not now Naru-nii." Which caused the two women to chuckle the purple haired woman more than the other.

Naruto grew a sheepish smile hearing the laughter from the two yokai before him. "Me oh my… Yasaka-sama I didn't know you had a son. And one so handsome too." The purple haired woman said lightheartedly. "It sounds like you were trying to hide him for me." Putting a pout on face she turns to Yasaka. Who didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

When Yasaka replied it was a voice as beautiful as it was authoritative. "You know good and well I do not have a son, Yoruichi." One of her tails slapped the woman softly on the back of the head. The leader of the youkai faction looked Naruto in the eye then turned towards the main part of the shrine. "Come on in. We have much to discuss kit."

He was surprised that he was just allowed in like that, seeing the retreating form of both women who were half way through the main yard he set a pace fast enough to catch up. His stomach made itself known by growling which caused the women in front of him to chuckle.  
"We will discuss why you are here with my daughter on your back, over dinner."

Smiling at the homey feeling entering the shrine gave him he gave the older kitsune a response. "Thank you Yasaka-sama."

With that the small group disappeared into the shrine.

* * *

Rias and Akeno were making their way through the deserted hallways of Kouh academy. The soft tapping their footsteps made was the only noise that could be heard until they enter the section of the school where the student council was situated. Upon moving closer, the sound of paper being moved and pens and pencils scribbling could clearly be heard. The two beauty had a guess of what the other peerage of Kouh was doing.

Akeno moved before her king knocking softly on the wooden door to the council room. Waiting a few seconds, they were given permission to enter. Opening the door for her king to enter then following her through the egress. The two scanned the room what they saw didn't surprise them.

There were five classroom desks placed in different parts of the room covered in papers. Sitting at each of these desk was one of Sona's peerage. Closest to the door was a short teenage girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings. The rest of her outfit was the normal female uniform. If their memory served correctly this was Ruruko Nimura one of Sona's pawns.

Not too far away were two desk set so the individual faced each other. They were Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka from the magically power they had Rias figured they were bishops. Momo A young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She mostly wears a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. While Reya Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. She was passing papers to Momo before said girl sat them in a pile on the floor.

Across the room next to the window was Yura a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a bishounen face. Her long legs were crossed as she was reading a paper with focus written all over her face. Yura was a rook and if what Sona says is true a good one.

Beside her was a girl who was tapping her foot to an unheard rhythm. This was the sitri heiress's only knight. Tomoe is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

After the green blue eyes were done scanning the room they met Sona's who apparently just finish a stack of paper if her moving it to another pile was anything to go by. Her queen Tsubaki was a step or two behind her against the wall arms crossed in front of her body. Rias made her way to the seats placed in front to the Sona. "How can I help you Rias? I would have thought you would be informing your new little brother of how things work." asked the glasses wearing king before her friend could fully get comfortable in the seats.

Crossing her legs followed by her arms putting on what Akeno called her king face she spoke up. "I just finished, actually Issei-kun is handing out flyers as we speak." The red haired beauty didn't miss the low growl some of the peerage members gave at the name of her newest member. "but I have a question I was hoping you could help me with."

The short haired beauty sitting before Rias raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion. "Like I said before, "How can I help you Rias?" Asked Sona once again, crossing her fingers before her mouth and leaning forward.

"Do you know where Naruto has been?" questioned Rias.

Sighing Sona uncrossed he hands leaning back in her seat. _'I should have known this was about that Naruto.'_ Putting her words together in her head not willing to give out information without getting something in return. "Yes I do." The relief on the two non-council members in the room was easily seen. "He came to me Tuesday afternoon and, told me he would be absent for the rest of the week." Her eyes having closed during her short reply opened waiting for the follow up questions she knew was coming.

As if on que Rias fired another one her face back to its stoic one. "Did he say why?"

Sona nodded before giving the information. "According to him it was a family matter."

"He is an orphan… What family." This came from the raven haired beauty standing behind Rias. But everyone in the room except Sona and Tsubaki nodded to that statement.

Adjusting her glasses in remembrance of what Naruto said to her when she said something similar that day. "I said something similar and his reply was "Blood doesn't make you family, Sitri-san."" Replied Sona in the same even tone that was present in the Sitri heiress whenever she was talking.

Rias nodded thinking on her peerage and missing friend. But was snapped out it when she continued to speak. "He was supposed to return Monday but did not. Anything else you want to ask before I get to my questions?" enquired Sona.

Rias closed her eyes turning to Akeno who had her eyes closed and fake smile plastered firm on her face. "Do you know where Naruto lives." The question obviously confused the student council but didn't voice it.

Tsubaki moved to filing cabinet not too far away. Flipping through it before pulling out a folder, she spoke up after finding the information needed. "Unfortunately we don't have his house address listed. He used the orphanage he grew up in as his listed address. Along with the matron of the orphanage as his emergency contact." The heterochromatic queen spoke for the first time.

"Now what is going own Rias, you have never come to me asking about Naruto before."

Rias bounce the idea of hiding somethings from Sona but they shared the territory so she had a right to know what is going on. "As you know Sunday night I revived Issei Hyoudou making him a devil. I decide to postpone informing him of his new status until this weekend giving him more time to adjust to his new body. Last night my hand was forced however due to another fallen Angel attacking him. After stopping the fallen I spent the night healing him, then I told him I would send someone to pick him up after today school. After we gave him a summarized version of the great war and his role as a low-class devil he told us something troubling." Explained the Gremory heiress taking a pause to remember Issei's Exact words.

The pause didn't help the situation for Sona her mind was currently going over the information at it was unsettling to say the least. _'So there are multiple fallen entering devil's territory. But, why? They have to know this could be seen as an act of war especially with me and Rias' connection with the Four Great Satans.'_ Her inner deliberations came to a halt as her friend continued.

"According to Issei the Fallen Angel Yuma did not kill him because someone interfered."

Rias was interrupted by her fellow king who had put the pieces together. "Naruto. Naruto stopped the fallen angel." the declaration brought all work in the room to a stop.

Nodding her head Rias continued, "Issei said he was even able to strike her and draw blood. Which caused her target to shift to him." sighing at all the stray thoughts flying through her head. Managing to pull herself together and continue. "According to Issei they disappear into the forest. And, when he tried to run away another fallen struck him down. If what I my information is right, we have at least three fallen angels somewhere in our territory."

With that said the two kings became silent. It didn't last as the two kings began to talk about how they would deal with the current fallen situation. They decided that the two kings would not make a move against them until they find out what they want and Naruto's status. After saying their goodbyes Akeno and Rias returned to the ORC. Once inside the room Akeno moved to her tea set needing to do something to keep her mind off of the current situation. _'Naruto-kun please be alright.'_ It didn't take her long as of the years of experience made it a simply task.

As she turned around she could see her king, her best friend, her savior all those years ago in turmoil. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what her king was thinking about.

Rias' thoughts were pushing her further and further into depression. _'If he is dead? when was the last time I talk to him? What if Koneko can't find anything? Would he have been safe if I just turned him? Does he know how I feel about him?'_ the somewhat controlled chaos that was Rias' thoughts were brought to a halt as a teacup was placed before her. The two drank in silence waiting for either Kiba and Issei or Koneko. It didn't take long before the door was open showing all three.

The king and queen could feel more power flowing in Issei than before and asked him what happened. After he explained that the fallen angel that killed him tried once again but he activated his sacred gear managing to scare her away. Rias asked to see the gear which Issei quickly agreed to. A green glow began to surround his left hand before it consumed it. When it vanished a gauntlet had manifests itself on Issei arm, leaving the wielder's fingers uncovered. The color was a deep red with two yellow spikes coming from each side while a big green gem covered the majority of Issei's fist.

The red haired king walked over to the boy closely examining the gear before smiling softly. "From what I have read this sacred gear is called "Twice Critical". It doubles everything about the user while activated." Said Rias before turning and heading for her seat. "Did you find anything Koneko?" receive a shake of the head the beautiful heiress sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today.

She looked at the state of her peerage seeing their differing emotional states she decided their best course of action. "It has been a long day. For now, let's all get some sleep. Come here after school from now on Issei-kun." The pawn saluted with a pervert look on his face he said good bye to everyone else receive a goodbye from Kiba and Akeno, while Koneko said called him a pervert before sitting on the couch in front of her sweets.

With the newest devil out of the room Akeno spoke up. "And what are we to do about Naruto-kun." She made eye contact with her king before grabbing the now empty cup of tea moving to place it was the others in the set to clean later.

"There is nothing we can do… We could hardly track Naruto-kun with his weird presence, so looking for him right now is not going to help. Tomorrow I will inform you all on my plans to deal with the fallen angels, once they are dealt with all are efforts will be diverted to finding Naruto-kun." Her blue green eyes stared into the purple belonging to Akeno. The ravenette could see the pleading hidden deep in her king's eyes. Nodding her acceptance, she disappeared into the adjoined room to clean the tea set before teleporting home.

The other two in the room were quiet watching there king and queen with wrapped attention. Kiba was the first to follow Akeno's lead deciding to walk home instead of teleporting. Koneko not to far behind having to grab a sweet from the plate on the table. Before they left each one gave a "Good night Buchou." Which was met with a quiet reply.

Now alone in the room Rias emotions finally cracked the stoic façade. Her magic began to visible shake the room the thoughts of someone who cared for her and that she cared for gone or missing effecting her control. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her top right drawer, her delicate hand grabbing a photo that was sat on top of everything else. Pulling it to her face she couldn't help the pull on the corner of her lips.

The picture was of Naruto and herself at one of the many anime conventions held in japan. He had found out about her hidden pleasure and dragged her to one. It was one of the best days of her life and it was all thanks to the blonde redhead that managed to wiggle his way into her heart. Placing it back in its spot she stood heading for the shower in the corner before the spare bedroom in the building.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't well read it again see if that changes things. If not oh well my bad.

Read and review that's all I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unsealed Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Discussion people"

 _'_ _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Jutsu"

 _"_ _Writings"_

 **"** **Discussion demon or gods"**

 ** _'_** ** _Thoughts demon or gods'_**

 _Last time:_

 _Now alone in the room Rias emotions finally cracked the stoic façade. Her magic began to visible shake the room the thoughts of someone who cared for her and that she cared for gone or missing effecting her control. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her top right drawer, her delicate hand grabbing a photo that was sat ontop of everything else. Pulling it to her face she couldn't help the pull on the corner of her lips._

 _The picture was of Naruto and herself at one of the many anime conventions held in japan. He had found out about her hidden pleasure and dragged her to one. It was one of the best days of her life and it was all thanks to the blonde redhead that managed to wiggle his way into her heart. Placing it back in its spot she stood heading for the shower in the corner before the spare bedroom in the building._

* * *

"Yoruichi can you please take Kunou to bed." Yasaka had broken the short silence that followed everyone finishing their meal. "It is quite late."

The person the order was directed towards simply smiled, then turned her golden eyes towards the youngest at the table. Which forced the Cheshire like smile to grow even wider, at what she saw.

Yasaka kept her eyes close not looking at anyone. Or more specifically her daughter.

Kunou was sitting there, her head tilted down. Her lower lip poked out slightly, trembling in irregular intervals. Her big yellow eyes were wide focused on her mother. Everyone could see the tears well up in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall. "B-b-but Mom. I want to stay with Naru-nii. And and it's not even that late. Please." Pleaded Kunou.

"No. Kunou time for bed. Yoruichi." Purple haired youkai remained seated. Wanting to watch the situation play out.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Kunou was not deterred by the first refusal. The little girl knew her mother would last long. She just had to keep her most powerful weapon active for a little bit longer.

Naruto watched the mother daughter duo with interest. Surprised that someone so strong could be so easily manipulated by their daughter. He would have enjoyed watching this go on and on until the leader of the youkai finally cracked, but he still wanted to know exactly what being a kitsune meant. So, he spoke up. "Kunou." The little girl head snapped towards him. "Your mother is right. It is late and you should go to bed. I'll be here when you wake up." Naruto discreetly looked at Yasaka to ask if it was ok. She gave a small nod and he continued. "So please go to bed for me." The smile he gave the little girl was reciprocated.

Kunou hopped out of her seat then ran to Naruto giving him a big hug, before moving to the other side of the table to hug her mother. "Night Naru-nii, Night mom." She moved to the exit sliding open the door, then disappearing into the hall. However, not a second later her blonde head popped back into view. "Come on Yo-yo. You have to tuck me in."

Yoruichi stood up giving Naruto a wink causing him to turn his head away from her. Before she disappeared into the corridor she bowed towards Yasaka and moved to follow her small charge.

"thank you for that Naruto. You seemed to have a way with children." Yasaka yellow eyes turned towards him as she spoke.

Naruto to his credit only chuckled sheepishly managing to not scratch the back of his head. "It's no problem Yasaka-sama. I have a lot experience with kids."

"I take it you have many siblings then. That must be a handful for your parents. Kunou even now can be a handful at times." _'Not to mention Yoruichi can act like a child herself.'_ Thought Yasaka missing the declining of her guest's mood.

"Haha no. I am an only child and an orphan. But, when I can, I go back to the orphanage to play with the little ones." It didn't take a genius to know the laugh was a forced one.

"I am sorry Naruto. I did not know." He waves her off. Having had years to come to terms with their death and his status as an orphan. "Before I answer any of your questions. I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Alright, I will answer them as best I can."

The leader of the youkai race nodded her in understanding. "How were you able to hid your kitsune features if no one taught you?"

"I didn't have my tails or ears until recently. So, I had no reason to hid them, until now."

"Explain." She prompts him to get a better understanding. And he did going through a quick summary of his childhood. Before explaining the events of that happened Sunday night. leading to his resurrection as a nine-tailed kitsune.

Yasaka made no visible reaction but inwardly she was trying to figure out a couple of discrepancy with the child in front of her. _'That explains why even in a room full of youkai he chooses to remain in his human form. But, doesn't explain how he could hid his power.'_ Yasaka had been wondering how a kitsune with nine-tails. Could be so close, yet feel like an ordinary human. She knew that allowing him to finish his tale would be the best bet to understanding exactly what was going on.

"I woke up the next morning Like this." He punctuated his statement by allowing his tails and ears to come out. "I found a letter from my mom telling me what I am. But, she said I should find you to learn more about my kind." Naruto finished his explanation waiting for Yasaka to say something. However, she just stared and blinked.

 _'_ _It shouldn't be possible for him. especially if no one has taught him to suppress his power… Unless.'_ She snapped out of her inner mussing just as Naruto called to her. "Naruto, could you put your tails and ears away. Just for a second." He complied and Yasaka nodded before moving to the sit beside him. "Lift up your shirt."

Naruto looked at her confused with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Why?" asked Naruto as he grasped the edge of his shirt refusing to lift it up for the older kitsune.

"Just do it. I want to confirm something." She gave him a look a mother gives their child when they weren't going to repeat themselves.

The last Uzumaki gulped not wanting to push his luck especial with the very powerful and dangerous youkai. So, he complied. He watched with confusion as she traced something on his abdomen. Before looking him in the eyes. "Your mother was very good with seals. I am not an expert, but I can tell she was a master of the art." Yasaka voice held hints of respect.

"Huh?" He elegantly asked.

Naruto extended his neck to look over the lifted shirt. And on his abdomen, was black markings that looked to be a very old kanji with a spiral in the center of the complex design. But outlining the design was a writing he did not know.

"What is that?" Yasaka explained that it was a seal and that seals or Fuinjutsu were an ancient and very powerful youkai techniques. The possibilities with seals were endless. She explained here theory from her brief study of his seal.

"But this outer ring isn't part of any Fuinjutsu I have ever seen." Her finger continued to flow centimeters away from his skin.

Naruto was following her finger with his eyes he too was wondering why the marks looked completely different. "It looks like another language." He said off handedly.

"it's Hebrew. In its earliest form. It seems to be intertwined thoroughly with the kanji."

"That makes since. Dad was a Fallen Angel, mom was the Kitsune."

Yasaka hummed putting that info in the back of her mind for later thought. Finally backing away from the seal, and motion for Naruto to pull his shirt back down. "From what I gathered the seal was made to "break" when you were in life threatening danger. However, I don't think they expected for your body to adapt to the seal the way it did. Don't interrupt just listen." She heard Naruto's mouth slap shut. "When you first enter the forest on your way here I could hardly sense you. I initially thought you were just a human on a hike. But, when you revealed your kitsune form, I could feel all the power you have. Fearing the worst I sent Yoruichi to watch your interaction with Kunou. She determined you weren't a threat so let you be."

Naruto nodded his head, beaconing Yasaka to continue. She did saying that his body more than likely took on characteristics of the seal. Making it so when he is human all his power is completely hidden from outside detection. He asked how that could be, and Yasaka said he more than likely possessed a healing ability. "Your body more than likely saw the seal as a foreign entity. But, couldn't get rid of it. So, it adapted making your body more compatible with the seal." She tested that by slicing his finger and they watched it heal over almost instantly.

"Before we continue to your reason for being here I would like to say thank you." Yasaka slightly bowed her head with her eyes close. "Thank you, for protecting my daughter." She raised her head return to being the ruler of the Youkai community.

"No problem Kunou has grown on me so I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Let's hope that is not required."

Their conversation began with Yasaka informing him on what it meant to be a kitsune and what changes he should suspect. And to Naruto's credit he had already figured out a good part of the list. Enhanced senses, enhanced reflexes, supernatural strength and an animal instinct which needed some explaining but he eventual got it.

They continued to talk late into the night. only stopping when a black cat wondered into the seating area. Positioning itself next to Naruto who begun to pet it softly, receiving small purrs as a reward. Yasaka had noticed that every now and then he would yawn, signifying his tiredness. So, she decided to end the conversation where it was. Letting Naruto be escorted to a spare room by the "cat" he had been stroking for a good portion of the night.

The leader of the youkai faction moved to her office and sat at her desk crossing her finger in front of her face, then rests her chin on them. She waited patiently for her Yoruichi to return.

Steps could be heard outside of the door. Then before a knock could sound, Yasaka spoke. "Come on in. We have things to discuss."

"Your no fun, sometimes." Yoruichi's amused grin did not leave her face even when she sat in the chair Yasaka gestured to. "How was the conversation with the little fox." Yoruichi asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Don't act like you weren't listening in. you were outside the door for most of it. Before you decided to join us." She gave Yoruichi a knowing gaze. "But, he is bright and had already figured out what abilities he has now."

"I take it he has all the common ones. Super strength, speed, reflex, enhanced senses. Access to chakra and so on and so forth."

Nodding Yasaka added onto Yoruichi's assessment. "He also has a healing factor. And is an empath… His mother placed a seal on him probably to give him some semblance of a normal life. She planned for it to never break and he live a completely human life. But, it didn't go as planned. Despite the seal his body adapted to take on some of the seals characteristics. That is why when he is "human" we couldn't tell if he was a youkai, upon him entering the forest."

"An empath hmmm…How powerful is his healing?" interrupted Yoruichi having already made the connection.

"From what I saw as long as he has chakra he can heal from most wounds. However, I do believe there are limits." Yasaka drifted off a myriad of thoughts appeared in his mind. She was called out of her inner thoughts by the cat like woman before her. "It is ok Yoruichi. It's just for the longest time there was only one half-blood Kyuubi. Now there are two. For them to meet the way they did, and for a bond to have formed so quickly. I just wonder if they were destined to meet." Said Yasaka, her hand picked up a picture of Kunou that sat on her desk. _'Not mention their parentage is almost exactly the same.'_

Yoruichi huffed, "I thought you didn't believe in destiny."

"I don't…" she tried to come up with words to describe her thoughts but couldn't.

"I understand Yasaka. They are the only two of their kind." The purple haired nekomata responded during her friend's silence. _'Possibly.'_ Yoruichi said in her head. "Not to mention the abilities they have are unique only to them. But, I didn't expect him to have such a abnormal Youjutsu. I mean chains, really?" she laughed at the imagery that appeared in her head.

Yasaka would have chuckled too. If she didn't believe that the chains had some hidden power, they did not yet know about. "That's not what is troubling me." Whispered out. "When he showed me his kitsune form. The ley lines stopped. It was only for a moment but I could feel it." Yasaka continued in a louder voice.

Yoruichi was surprised. The ley lines don't ever stop just like the earth doesn't stop spinning. "how? I mean, why would it? It has never happened before has it?" Yoruichi asked in a slight panic.

"Unfortunately, it has, but only twice. Nearly 18 years ago, it happened and I thought nothing of it. Then Sunday night it happened again. I thought it was Kunou messing around. But…" Yasaka watched silently as her friend and right hand. Connected the dots. She nodded to the silent question Yoruichi's golden eyes asked.

"Well at least we know he has potential. And, he could assist Kunou when you step down." She stopped when Yasaka shook her head negatively. Two word were said and Yoruichi understood.

"High council."

* * *

Backpack slung over his shoulder he continued to walk down the slowly filling streets. A roll of his neck was his best attempt too easy the tension that remained in his neck. The long slow walked eased the other muscles still sore from the day long training, Yasaka and Yoruichi forces him into. Bright blue eyes looked into the slightly cloudy sky remembering his trip home yesterday bringing a smile to his face.

Yasaka had "recommend" or if you ask him, forced him to run back. But, he understood why. The following day after their conversation Yasaka had attempt to teach him some of the basics of being a kitsune. Such as, manipulating his tails, discerning different scents in the air, blocking out ambient noise, and even sensing different sources of energy. He wasn't very good at the last one but he could do it if he focused.

But, his biggest flaw was his balance with all his tails out. his pride had taking multiple hits that day, as not only did Yoruichi dance circles around him but so did Kunou.

Naruto was eventually able to catch Kunou. However, the Perverted demon Yoruichi still evaded his reach. She refused to let him forget it. Pinching his butt when he thought he was close, showing that the person he was after was merely and afterimage.

Yasaka choose to sit by and observe the training. But Naruto kept getting this feeling she was studying him, looking for something she wasn't sure was there.

Ultimately the training had given him the basics of being a kitsune. But, he would need to refine them on his own time. Yasaka had order Naruto to return to Kuoh. In her words, "You have missed enough days as it is." So, he left. Not before promising Kunou he would return.

His trip this time was by foot. Also, an order from his fellow blonde kitsune.

Thinking about how he ran neck and neck with the late afternoon bullet train caused a victorious smirk to appear on his whiskered visage. He cringed remembering a couple of mishaps during his run back. Mainly when he decided to see how high he could jump. On the way up he was amazed at how easily he cleared the trees along with the feeling of the night time air. But when gravity finally reestablished its hold on him again. He fell and fast. The collision with the ground wasn't that bad but breaking through the upper canopy proved to be the most annoying part. As they left leaves and branches stuck to his clothes and tails.

He snapped out of his reverie as he felt something at the farthest reach of his senses. Yasaka had spoken heavily on keeping his sense opened when in Kuoh. He assumed it had something to do with the Fallen Angels, but he wasn't sure.

Even though he wasn't consciously using his sensing ability he could feel a slight tingle. Following his path what every it was their presence in his mind's eye grew. A couple of blocks from his final destination he slowed his pace.

Frowning at the presence he felt the closer he got the school. Naruto paused, the stop in motion allowed him to focus and heighten what sensory abilities he had. He corrected his earlier detection. _'It's not one person it's a group of them…'_ brow creasing in concentration the people around him staring slightly. _'they aren't fallen. They feel different.'_ Shrugging it off he decide to worry about it later.

The white building that he hasn't been to in nearly two weeks enter his view. The female students greeted him with their normal exuberance. He was only slightly worried when they began to whisper and giggle in the way evil geniuses do. He smiled cheerfully giving them a nod of his head anyway.

But not long after entering the gates Naruto started to feel like someone was watching him. Taking the time to look over his shoulder seeing no one in particular he shrugged. Turning back to the main entrance he bumped into a body a smaller body that latched onto him tightly. At this point Naruto began to panic. Memories of being in similar situation soon surfaced causing a sweat to form and muscles to tense.

Looking down he found someone he should have been on guard against. Aika Kiryuu the girl was half a foot shorter than him. Forcing him to look down into her yellow eyes, the sun putting a small glint on her red circle glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She had chestnut brown hair with the majority of it pulled into two pigtails that were braided falling below her neck. She had a nice developing figure that despite the uniform she wore it was easily seen. Said girl currently wrapping her arms around his chest was looking up at him slightly drooling.

"Naruto-sama I missed you so so so much. Where have you been? How could you just leave me like that? I haven't been able see your wonderful body for so long." She moved her body up and down grinding her breast against his harden abs. "Please don't do that to me again." She stood on her toes trying to get as close to his ear as possible. Not wanting the student body to know what she had to say. "If you do, I will have to inform all the females here about how gifted you are. We wouldn't want our big secret to get out." She let her weight leave her toes before leaning back to see his face.

Naruto paled hearing the words of his stalker, admirer, friend. Sighing he managed to pry off the iron like grip of the younger girl. Then held her at arm's length which stopped the grinding but wasn't able to stop her from rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Aika can you stop…" she shook her head. "Well could you at least wait until after class we will be late."

"Fine." The girl stopped all action putting a pout on her face.

His skill with sensing others emotions wasn't something he quite understood but, if they were in contact or the emotion was particularly strong he could distinguish them from other feelings. Naruto smiled at her, their contact allowed him to feel her worry that faded into happiness. _'I guess she really missed me.'_ The small hand that pinched his butt as they continued their walk into the school building. _'Or just my body.'_ Deadpanned Naruto.

But the thought of someone truly caring about his wellbeing brought a smile to his face. He walked the younger girl to her class but as he opened the door for her class he felt one of the presences inside the room. Ignoring the swooning girls and the grumbling boys. Blue eyes narrowed seeing the seated form of Issei Hyoudou. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto whispered out before he felt the girl he escorted to the class staring at him intently. Looking down seeing Aika with her hands on her hips, giving her an expectant look. Raising an eyebrow in confusion. His action caused the second-year girl to sigh tapping her lips forming a kissy face.

 _'_ _Is she serious?'_ he could feel the jealousy fill the room as the view the student body had could be taken multiple ways. He looked at the still waiting girl. He leaned down placing a hand on her head ruffling it, while his mouth moved to her ear. "Sorry for worrying you Aika-chan. I'll make it up to you somehow." He stood straight then he turned to leave. "Have a nice day." He called over his shoulder.

The blonde red-head was deep in thought. His first class had been completely ignored, choosing to think on the roof. Once he locked onto the form of Issei Hyoudou he could feel a dark presence emanating from the boy. It wasn't like a Fallen Angel, it was something different. Now that he was not distracted by Aika he could feel the presences in multiple locations. The majority of them were on the second floor meaning with the second-year students. But, there was four presences that stood out. Two were in the student council room, one was on the third floor but the final one he could feel was on the track. Exactly where his second class was. moving to the edge of the roof overlooking the track he begun to focus on the different students.

His eyes then spotted the form of Akeno her beautiful long hair in its normal long pony tail. The tight shorts forming perfectly to her plump rear. The gym shirt she was wearing seemed bigger than what he remembered but what he was focused on was the sad look she gave while her head slowly turned around the field as if searching for something.

Even with the distance between them he could feel the dark aura that surround her. But unlike Issei's aura which was a small flame. Akeno's sparked and crackled like lightning. Whatever she was he knew she was strong. Not on the same level as Yasaka or even Yoruichi but she was definitely strong. Turning away from the railing. He moved to the roof entrance of the school again, before following the corridor to the two other presences who hadn't moved.

Relaxing his mind, the slight headache he had at exercising his abilities while sealed, slowly leaving him. it didn't take long to reach the council room door, remembering it been nearly two weeks since he was last here. Sighing to himself having an idea of who exactly the two dark presences belong to. A dark chill ran up his spine remembering how long he said he would be gone, and how long he was actual gone.

 _'_ _She is going to kill me… Or worst, spank me.'_ Images of the wooden paddle with his name on it caused an involuntary shiver to go through his body. Steeling his already shaky nerves. He knocked on the door. The strict sound of Sona's Sitri voice came from behind the wooden barrier telling him to enter.

* * *

Sona had finally finished the papers revolving around the all girl's kendo club asking for more funding for new equipment and the N.F.C skipping their classes to look for their love. She sighed this week's events taking their toll on her. Not to mention her newest pawn requiring 4 evil pieces. She had not expected this, which managed to annoy her to some small degree.

A teacup along with a hand enter her view from the side. Sona turned to see her queen. Setting the cup down Tsubaki moved to the cart with the rest of the tea. She heard her king thank her and, acknowledge the thanks. She waited for the sound of a content sigh.

"Aahhhh"

 _'_ _And there it is.'_ A small smile spread across her thin lips. Tsubaki then poured herself a cup, before she sat down in the chair just behind Sona.

The peace and quiet that filled the room lasted a few seconds then there was a knock on the door. The knock, nearly had Sona growl but her years of self-control and role as heiress strangled that urge. The glasses wearing teen sat the cup back down with a barely audible clink. Then called for whoever was on the opposite side of the door to come in.

Stunned silence. That was all Sona could muster at seeing the unusual spikey blonde hair with blood red tips and highlights. His blue eyes staring at her in amusement that reflected to the rest of his face with the playful smirk he had on his lips.

"Hey Sona-chan, Tsubaki-nee miss me?" The wideness of his grin forced his eyes closed. Still in the entrance he spoke again. "You busy? Cause I can come back later if you are?" Naruto asked seeing the paper work on her desk but not knowing if it was done already or not.

Sona snapped out of her shock using a delicate touch she lifted her glasses that had fallen. "No I just finished all my work for today. I take it you are here for your assignments." She received a nod, opening a drawer in her desk she pulled out some papers sitting them down in front of him on her desk.

Naruto started making his way to the desk sat down in one of the two chairs. Looking at all the papers he'd have to finished nearly made him cry. But his proximity to the two girls made it clear they were two of the dark presences. He remained silent which confused the two girls. He looked down at the papers in his lap.

Finally figuring out how he is going to approach the subject of what they are, he begun to speak. "Sona… Tsubaki… What are you?" the intense gaze he gave them showed how serious he was about this.

Sona narrowed her eyes looking Naruto up and down, using her limited sensory ability to figure out if anything was in control of Naruto or if he was a supernatural being. From what she remembered of his aura it hadn't changed. It seemed stronger, but that in itself didn't explain how he knew about her and Tsubaki. "I don't know what you mean Uzumaki-san."

Her denial caused an instant reaction. "Please don't lie to me Sona. And, I thought we got past this Uzumaki business." Naruto said looking her in the eyes.

She closed her eyes, Sona was about to give him another denial but was stopped by Tsubaki who had placed her hand on her shoulder. Looking at her queen, seeing her gesturing towards Naruto. Confused by the weird look that appeared on her face. Attention back at the multi-color haired teen more importantly the expression he had on his face. It was a face with so much power, never before seen on his face.

Sona paled upon seeing the expression on his. _'He… He did it. Must look away.'_ Thought Sona straining to turn away from the whiskered teens face but couldn't. Naruto had put on something not many boys could pull off but Naruto did.

The puppy dog pout. His eyes seemingly grew to unusual size the edges of his lips turn downwards then began to tremble. Both girls were still holding onto their previous denial. All their iron will crumbled however, when two ears popped up on the top of his head drooping slightly adding to the power of the pout. They both blinked and they were gone. But it was already too late.

"Fine, fine… Just stop with the face." Both girls sweat dropped when he pumped his fist at his victory. "But I want to know what happened. Sunday night." she didn't miss the flinch followed by the slow rubbing of his leg.

"Okay but after You tell me what you are. Cause I can feel there are more of you here at the school."

A raised eyebrow followed the new information. She decides to be straight forward. "I am a devil." She flared her wings they spread to their full length before they retracted into her body. Then sat back down in her seat. She saw his eyes flick over to Tsubaki. "I will get to Tsubaki later. Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld consisting of the 72 Pillars of High class Devils or noble families. The Devils were originally led by the Four Great Satans prior to their death in the Great War. With the Angels lead by the biblical god and the Fallen Angels lead by a Seraphim name Azazel. Angels are self-explanatory. But the Fallen a-"

She was stopped by Naruto. "I know about the Fallen Angel group? Race? What do you call them?" she sighed at his question giving him the answer.

"Faction. They are a faction."

"Hmm. Fallen Angel Faction… It fits." Naruto said finally before falling silent in wait for Sona to continue.

"Following the end of the great war, the descendants of the original Satans sans the descendants of the original Lucifer decided to continue the Great War but was faced with opposition by other Devils. This started a civil war between the Devils with the descendant of the original Satans losing the war and a new government was formed among the Devils. The new government then appoints four new Satans through strength and accomplishments in the civil war. I am the heiress of the Sitri clan one of remaining 72 pillars of devil society." She paused to analyze Naruto's features, he gave her a nod of understanding.

She held her right hand out and Naruto could feel the shift in her power. A blue circle appeared with a weird shape that looked similar to a necklace forms in her palm. It spun slowly raising up from her palm then disappeared leaving an object in her palm.

"Chess pieces?"

If Sona was any other person she would have thought the confused look on his face was cute. But she just gave an amused smile and begun the explanation of what was in her hands. She then explained the Evil Piece System which took almost as long as the explanation of her race.

Sona's purple eyes stayed locked on Naruto she watched him closely during her explanation of the Evil Piece System. She was glad that Naruto didn't usually hid his emotions but it didn't help her when his face showed realization when she had explained the purpose of the Evil Pieces.

Naruto on the other hand had finally put all the pieces together. Rias words played through his head over and over again. _'So she needs people for her Peerage and apparently I wasn't what she needed.'_ Naruto pushed the thoughts away for now he looks up the view he receives is both Sona and Tsubaki. He smiles softly at the two which causes them both to stop analyzing him.

"Thanks a lot Sona-chan. It means a lot to me that you trusted me enough to tell me all this." He smiled brightly at the seat king his elongated canines plainly visible. The queen of Sona Sitri's peerage smiled back at the boy who treated her like an older sibling. While the King of said peerage diverted her gaze as heat slowly crept into her cheeks. It was erased however, when he spoke up again her attention returned the blonde enigma.

"I guess its my turn to explain somethings. Hmmmm… It would be easier just to answer any questions you have. So ask away."

The young woman adjusted her glasses, the first question she had already slipped out of her mouth before her glasses were back in their preferred position. "What happened the night you saved Issei Hyoudou?"

He hummed at her question he knew the student council president would start there. "Well I was heading home when I saw Issei and Raynare in the park. I didn't want to interrupt what looked like a date so I turned to leave but, I caught the last bit of what she said to Issei. She revealed herself as a Fallen Angel and was going to kill Issei. I parried her spear. We talked, she attacked me I struck back, then ran for my life." Naruto saw the blank deadpanned faces on not only Tsubaki but Sona it brought him to pause. "What?" he asked

"You just jump into a fight with a supernatural being to save someone you hardly know." A nod was the reply.

"Baka." Tsubaki had moved around the desk before he knew it and slapped him in the back of the head. He hardly moved but bump that formed on the back of his head told the two girls it hurt.

He rubbed his head nervously he looked at the long haired beauty before turning back to Sona. "I don't see the problem I would do the same thing for the both of you. Besides its not in me to sit and watch someone get killed no matter the situation." He continued to speak complete obliviously the pink on the normal ivory colored skin of both girls. "She chased me into the forest where she eventual caught me. Those spears hurt. It went straight threw my leg. She ended up pinning me to a tree. The last thing I remember was a pain in my chest and back."

Finally, he looked up and saw the look the two females gave him. Which caused him to put down his lifted shirt in irritation. He believed the look was a disbelief when really both girls were focused at the tone body of Naruto.

"When I woke up I was different." The king repeated his last word in the form of a question. "Yeah… It would be easier to show you." He stood from his seat, took a deep breath as he exhaled his ears popped out of his head followed by a single tail.

What happened after that was sworn never to leave that room.

* * *

After he left the student council room he noticed his last class of the day had already started. Thankfully the teacher had acknowledge the fact he was getting his assignments from the Student Council President. The rest of the day went by in a flash his thoughts were all over the place.

 _'_ _Some of…No all my closest friends are devils. It doesn't bother me too much I just wish she told me. If what mom said was true she probably didn't want to put me in harm's way… which now that I think about it is true, I would have done something stupid like with Issei and Raynare.'_ The bell signifying the end of day rang loudly breaking him from his thoughts. _'I at least want to hear what she has to say.'_ His mind made up he gathered the last of his things securing it on his back.

He walked through the crowded halls doing his best to ignore the powerful scents some of the girls had. Inwardly praying that he could get use to his enhance sense of smell.

He did not mind being outside the smells all seemed to be over powered by nature. At least at the school, he remembered walking too close to a dumpster and gagged at its stench. His path towards the Occult Research Club brought him by the kendo club which was beating on two members of the perverted trio. He absently noted Issei wasn't with them.

Continuing his walked to the front door pushing it open like he did over a week ago. No one was visible in the downstairs portion so he took the stairs following the now audible noise coming from inside the meeting room.

"Don't go near the church ever again." The voice sounded like Rias but the distance along with the door blocking the sound altered the voice. He continued to listen to the voice explain how the church is enemy territory for them. Which made sense to him.

Naruto was much closer to the door now and could clearly tell it was Rias, but he heard whoever she was talking to ask a question followed by whoever it was coming to a realization of what he felt at the church.

After he heard the word church Naruto remembers a cute blonde nun. Making a mental note that he will have to meet up with her now that he is back. He continued to wait outside zoning in and out only focused on the new pieces of information. Sacred Gears and exorcist were some of the terms Sona didn't mention.

"Sorry if I sounded too upset. Anyhow, be careful from now on." A soft "Hai" could be heard after Rias was done. He could hear a door opening and soft clacking of heeled shoes moving away. That's when he heard another feminine voice enter the conversation.

"The president is only looking out for you Issei-kun." The playful tone was definitely Akeno's. more evidence was added when he could hear a cry of surprise leave Issei's throat followed by said girls name.

He heard Rias enter once again not long after that two more he could feel two more people appear in the room out of nowhere. He sniffed the air and could smell Koneko or to be specific he could smell the sweets she loved so much.

In the room all the members of the Occult Research Club were present. Each sat in different areas of the room, called here by their king for an unknown reason. Said Red haired heiress sat herself on the desk crossing her legs hoping it would keep Issei's attention on the conversation. Though deep down she knew her breast were the only thing he would be focusing on.

"We receive a call from the Archduke not long ago. Apparently we have a stray devil in the area along with the multiple Fallen Angels. Issei has also informed me of a Nun that has taken residence in the abandoned church." She paused to gauge the reactions of her peerage. For the most part everyone's reactions were expected.

Akeno had a displeased smile on her face working overtime to hide her actual feeling towards the topic at hand. Especially since Naruto was still missing. Kiba, was cleaning his swords with more vigor hearing members of the church have moved into the area. Issei seemed to draw into himself. Either thinking about the Nun this morning or his continuous run in with the Fallen Angels.

But Koneko was the one that surprised her. She was staring at the door completely ignoring her. Sweets all but forgotten on the table. "Koneko?" this didn't have the intended reaction, everyone else looked at the white-haired devil seeing her amber eyes focused on the door.

Akeno having taken a seat across from the her could see the slight bouncing of her nose. "What is it Koneko?" Asked the raven-haired beauty before her eyes too moved towards the door.

"I thought I smelt something Buchou." Koneko said then began to eat her snacks once again.

The other occupants of the room watched her with concern and confusion. Rias continued her previously topic of speech. "I believe we should deal with the stray devil now… it will be a good opportunity for Issei to see how devils fight." She turned towards Akeno with a smile. "Akeno could you please prepare the transportation circle."

"Hai Buchou." Replied Akeno who had stood before she made her way to the circle painted on the floor. Not even a second later the circle started to glow. Following the glow, it wasn't long before all the members of the ORC had teleported out of the room. The rooms new found silence was broken the sound of the wooden door's movement.

Naruto entered the room calmly. His ability to sense their presences wasn't needed to know of their departure. Where he didn't know. _'They seem busy.'_ He knew it was a weak excuse but, he was not ready to hear what Rias had to say. "I should at least leave a note." His feet carried him to the desk where he began his search for paper and pencil.

Finding said items he sat down in the chair at the desk and wrote. It was some 10 min later when the blonde left the room. The only evidence he was there, being a folded piece of paper with the crimson haired beauties name on it.

It didn't take him long to get home his new speed allowed him to travel from the school to his home in little time at all. He moved to his room throwing his bag on the bed before he headed to his parent's study. his plans for the rest of the night was to study to his mother's scrolls. The one labeled Adamantine Sealing Chains came to mind.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was confused, stumped, utterly dumbfounded and any and every word that could fit his baffled state. His new devil king said they were going to kill a disgusting devil who feeds off humans to keep its powers strong. He had taken her word for it. But, when they had arrived the small peerage was met with a beautiful brunette with big firm breast narrow waist. Her lower body was hidden but that didn't matter to the wannabe harem king. The most important fact about the woman was that she was completely naked nothing obstructing the view of in his own words "Such beautiful Oppai!" the fact that the stray devil had begun to massage her breast at some point completely nullified his higher brain functions.

So when two red magic circles appeared over each of her nipples Issei could care less. Rias moved quickly to Issei getting him and herself out of the way of the yellow beams that shot out of the circle. Looking at the wall behind him the brown haired boy could see an acidic substance eat away at the wall. Paling at the thought it could have been him instead, he turned back towards the stray who had an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Don't let your guard down." Rias ordered to her peerage. She turned towards the blonde of the group and gave him the signal to move in.

The blonde second year student had materialized a sword holding it along with it scabbard at his hips. He moved with the order from his king, disappearing from Issei sight. When Issei voiced this he received the explanation of Kiba's Evil Piece's trait.

"Yuuto represents a knight, so his trait is speed and the sword his strongest weapon" Explained Rias. The king moved to observe the battle in wait to give new orders. She could see Kiba appear just below the stray devil. He remained still waiting for his opponent to strike.

He didn't have to wait long as two of the devil's massive arms came at him in order to crush him under their weight. It back fired however as Kiba used their weight to help him slice clean through them both. He retreats as he saw Koneko take up position close to the stray.

The white haired first year stood with her usual emotionless face on. Issei was too busy yelling for her to come back to see how calm Rias was.

When the devil looked to have consumed Koneko with a new set of jaws that made up the beast's lower torso. Everyone could see Visor begin to strain with something. That's when the jaws were forcefully opened by the youngest peerage member. She was unharmed but her clothes seemed to dissolve in some areas. Rias took the short reprieve to explain that Koneko was a Rook the piece that grants the user incredible strength and defense. The rook then swung her fist at the teeth lining the jaws snapping them like twigs before their owner was catapulted from its spot into a nearby column collapsing it on her.

Rias then spoke up allowing her queen to join the fight. The busty beauty moved forward slowly. "Hai, Buchou." Akeno said before turning to address her target. "Ara ara, what should I do?" the visor tried a sneak attack while everyone's attention was elsewhere.

After Issei stopped the attack Akeno let out all the pint up frustration she had gathered over the past two weeks. The sadistic smile she gave Visor nearly had Issei wet himself. The queen of Rias' peerage lifted a delicate hand into the air a bright yellow circle slowly spun above it. "Those who attack my king really want to be punished." As if her last words were a trigger a bolt of lighting fell onto the still down stray.

Akeno begun to giggle cheerfully, the sounds of Visors screams were music to her ears. The sight of the devil slowly roasting under her lightning brought a light blush to the now known sadistic beauty. "Oh my, so energetic." Said Akeno just as a second bolt joined the first eliciting another roar of pain from the stray.

Rias allowed her queen her fun knowing that she has a lot of stress she need to let out. after the queen had her fun the stray was barely conscious with its last words she begged to be killed. Rias happily obliged to her request two Gremory magic circles appeared in front of each hand she clapped them together and what looked like black and red lighting surged forward consuming the form of Visor. When the spell was over nothing remained of Visor.

"Let's go back." Rias said to all present as the heiress turned towards the door. She was stopped when her newest members spoke up. "What is it?" inquired Rias.

"What Piece am I?"

Rias hummed at the question realizing she had yet to tell him. "A pawn." With that simple answer she moved to the exit everyone follow except a now depressed Issei. His state caused the king to chuckle quietly.

* * *

The peerage appeared back in the main room of the old-school house building. All the members moved to their usual position, except for Issei and Rias who stood near the window. Rias was currently telling Issei that he need to start completing the contracts in order to increase his status. The boy was confused until she told him only High Class Devils receive peerages. The boy disappeared with all the speed he could muster leaving the door to the room slightly ajar.

Rias couldn't help but smile at her pawn's enthusiasm. She looked around the room while she walked to her chair.

Taking her seat, the king was smiling her thoughts were on her next steps revolving a certain event in her near future. Once situated her eyes locked on a stray piece of paper sitting folded on her desk. "Akeno… Did anyone enter the barrier while we were gone?" asked the Rias with a crimson eyebrow rose slightly.

The recipient of the question turned towards her king previous task all but forgotten. Pausing as if to search for something brow furrowing in concentration before inevitable opening her eyes. "No Buchou no one but us have enter the barrier." Confused by her king's question Akeno moved to be by her king. After doing so she could see what prompted the question. "A note?" asked Akeno.

"Yes but I do not know how it got here." Spoke a confused Rias her finger securing the parchment bringing it close to her for further inspection. Black ink marred one side of the folded paper the thin semi neat lines forming a name. Her name.

She opened not long after. And what she read was a shock to her core. Akeno who was also reading over her shoulder focused first on the bottom of the page to see the author. The black letters formed a name she was glad to see.

* * *

 _'_ _It has been a long day… First the stray devil and the note. Then the fallen are still in town. We should have gotten rid of them before they brought more exorcist here.'_ The beautiful woman paused in her step, her thoughts causing her head to shake negatively with each step. Her purple eyes caught sight of a strand of her orange ribbon. Remembering the person who gave it to her, brought the note back to the forefront of her chaotic mind.

 _'_ _Naruto is alive… I'm glad but how? How did he escape from a fallen angel? Where has he been?'_ Akeno's inward questionnaire halted when she saw something just past the fingers still holding the orange ribbon.

It was a person dressed in black athletic shorts a tight gray dry-fit shirt. With sweat lightly coating his body. As the person drew near she could see what she thought was just blonde hair now had red highlights along with tips the color of blood. Following a bang that fell over his forehead she met his eyes the blue that belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

Akeno's mouth moved on its own letting a name slip out "Naruto?" it was but a whisper but it traveled on air to meet his enhanced hearing.

Said two-tone blonde stopped mere yards away. But he was still close enough to see the beautiful nadeshiko woman standing there bathing in the dim light of the moon. He knew she was there. He could sense her from a block or two away. Knowing full well it was out of his way. Naruto went there anyway.

However, seeing her managed to stir feelings he thought he got over since talking with Yasaka and Sona explaining things. It still hurt him thinking about their friendship and the reasons it begun. Brushing aside his inner dilemma he finally gives a reply. "Hello Akeno."

* * *

AN: I am going to say this now. If you want to know what happens next. You are going to have to wait sorry. And thanks for the support you all have given me these last couple of months.

Read and Review that's all I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unsealed Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Jutsu"

" _Writings"_

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _It was a person dressed in black athletic shorts a tight gray dry-fit shirt. With sweat lightly coating his body. As the person drew near she could see what she thought was just blonde hair now had red highlights along with tips the color of blood. Following a bang that fell over his forehead she met his eyes the blue that belong to Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Akeno's mouth moved on its own letting a name slip out "Naruto?" it was but a whisper but it traveled on air to meet his enhanced hearing._

 _Said two-tone blonde stopped mere yards away. But he was still close enough to see the beautiful nadeshiko woman standing there bathing in the dim light of the moon. He knew she was there. He could sense her from a block or two away, knowing full well it was out of his way. Naruto went there anyway._

 _However, seeing her managed to stir feelings he thought he got over since talking with Yasaka and Sona explaining things. It still hurt him thinking about their friendship and the reasons it begun. Brushing aside his inner dilemma he finally gives a reply. "Hello Akeno."_

* * *

"Ara ara where have you been Naruto-kun? I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks. I hope you haven't been avoiding me." Her smile was as sweet as honey and her words just as so.

Despite the sweet smile on her face, he knew if he agreed he would suffer from her feminine fury. "Of course, not. I've been dealing with family issues." Replied the blonde teen not noticing both parties closing the distance between them.

"I thought you didn't have any family." Akeno's head quirked to the side eyes closing. They were not but a couple feet apart now.

His fake smile fell slightly but returned full force not a moment later. He gave the same response he gave to Sona not too long ago. This caused an uncomfortable silence then it was broken by the look he gave her. It warmed her heart seeing his smile directed at her but something was off about it. In some ways, it seemed forced. He then offered to walk her home. In hope the extra time would allow him to courage to ask the questions he had only partial answers to.

She readily accepted the offer. The two supernatural beings stayed still staring into each other's eyes before the devil of the two turned to her left facing the tori gates with some stairs leading to what he could only assume was a shrine at the top.

"It won't be a long walk." She took a step towards the stairs then scaled them. She didn't have to look at Naruto to see him following her. Now beside her he could ask the question she knew he wanted to ask.

He looked at the many steps in front of her and asked her one question. "Yeah, it has been a while since I walked up these stairs." She just giggled and kept walking.

"I bet you would look great in miko outfit." She outright laughed but quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter. A blonde eyebrow rose in question. "What's so funny." When she turned to him he could see her eyes were closed with a warm smile on her face.

"Ara ara would you like to see?"

Shock went through his body and it showed as he stopped to admired her, then continue up the stairs. Naruto had a lot of things on his mind right now but the foremost one was Akeno Himejima in a white and red miko outfit. And, it was hard for him not to admit it turned him on.

Not much was said after that Naruto following behind doing his best to hid his eyes that followed her forms sway. Arriving at the top he was met with a tradition architecture associated with Shrines in early Japan. He admired how closed off it seemed to be from the city while being so close, in contrast to his home being in the middle of the forest. Akeno stepped in front of him catching his curious gaze.

He had been feeling something odd since they started their accent up the stairs. It had felt like his emotions were doing flip flops. Going from joyful to confusion then relief. The words of Yasaka popped into his head. _'I am an Empath. These aren't all my feelings.'_ His eyes blinked at Akeno. The proximity increase his turmoil of trying to keep Akeno's emotions from reaching him. And, failed miserable.

' _I missed you.'_

Naruto was surprised by the thoughts that entered his head then even more by his actions. Leaning forward Naruto placed his chin on the crown of her head. Bringing their bodies close together as his strong arms wrapped around her feminine form.

He didn't know what was going on but he didn't regret it. All the emotions that had been fighting for dominance stopped when he had brought her into a hug. Now he could clearly tell whose emotions belong to whom. Allowing him to calm down, Naruto took the moment of clarity to get his own thoughts together.

' _I guess physical contact the strengthens my empathetic ability.'_ He thought. Naruto frown at his current situation. He did not like how much others emotions had control over his actions.

He tightened the hug revealing in the feeling of Akeno's body. The flare of joy the flew their connection would have brought a smile to his face if not for her and Rias words not repeating in his head blocking them out. "Good night Akeno." He had debate whether or not to put the -chan on her name like normal. Deciding against it.

Naruto released the hug turned and head back down the stairs to the main road. But he nearly broke his stride when he heard the same words come out of her mouth. Along with the words _'Stay, please.'_ come through his empathic link But, he wouldn't allow her emotions to control his actions anymore tonight.

As he left the shrine he could tell that the proximity definitely effected how strong others emotions felt to him. Naruto could feel Akeno's feelings leave his mind all together as he reached the last step.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly he had yet to actual speak with any of Rias' peerage other than Akeno that night. He could tell they were watching him. Especially Rias and Akeno, considering they were all on the same floor of Kuoh. While Akeno had been absent from gym class today, which eliminated seeing her then. She would appear in the hallway he was in, even though their class was nowhere near each other. Naruto didn't have to actively avoid Rias, but he just wanted to make sure they met on his terms. His reason was, if Akeno's emotions had such an effect on him. He wasn't sure if he could handle both her and Rias' at the time.

The bell signifying the end of the day and beginning of the weekend finally rang and he was glad to get out of there.

His plans for the weekend consisted of training, maybe go see Kunou. It had been only a couple of days since he last saw her, he had a feeling she missed him. The thing he was worried about was having to deal with a certain purple haired woman. The thought of her teasing and trying to seduce him caused him to shiver.

Halting mid step at the presence that appeared behind him. Waiting for the person a few steps behind him to speak up. He knew it was a devil. His nose bounced taking in the different smell in the air. _'Koneko'_

Naruto turned and he was graced with the appearance of Koneko Toujou. Her blank gaze locked firmly on him as she took in everything about him. Naruto was the first to move coming closer to the whitehaired girl. The distance closed they both unconsciously took a sniff of the air.

His eyes widen in realization. _'She smells like Yoruichi… Koneko, is a Nekomata."_ After saying her name in his head, he wanted to face palm but quickly forced down that urge. _'Of course she is a Nekomata. It is in her name. kitten."_ Focusing back on the girl before him waiting for her to speak.

Koneko was thinking along the same lines as she took in his scent. In her head, she was expecting the scent she had come to know in the their relatively short time knowing each other. She was surprised to find it had changed. It had the same foresty scent but with it was a new scent all together. She tried to quickly decipher the smell but she couldn't quite place it. But, somewhere in her mind she recognized it as a predator. Her yellow eyes glazed over as her instincts told her to run as the smell of a being much more powerful than herself registered in her brain.

She would have acted had Naruto not yelled her name. Snapping her out of her primal state. "You okay Koneko?" Naruto asked with a concern expression on his face.

"Yes sempai…" said the younger of the two.

Not in the mood to correct, he just motions for her to continue. Which she did. Asking for him to come to the club house with her. Much like the first time he noted in an annoyed tone. His deliberations were not long deciding to get the conversation with the red-haired heiress over with now rather than later. Naruto looked into Koneko's eyes before replying. "Lead the way Koneko." Following her sempai's orders, she turned on her heel moving towards the Occult Research Club house at the back of the school. Every now and then he could see the younger devil-yokai hybrid glance back at him. confused with her actions remembering the events earlier when she seemed to retreat into her mind and, decided not to ask her about it.

He unconsciously moved to walk beside her. If he was honest it was to make looking at him easier on Koneko. She had to been straining her neck trying to imitate an owl. He noticed her stiffening as he moved next to her but, she seemed to have calmed down rather quickly so he ignored it once again. Looking up towards the old school building he was able to see a flash of red move away from the window of their meeting room. Knowing it was Rias watching him and Koneko. Concentrating he could tell that the entire peerage was present sans Koneko, who was at his side.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the door of the meeting room. The doors were pushed open gaining the attention of all those in the room not that they didn't know he was there or at least in the building. His steps and posture didn't give away the inner disorder that seeing the two at the other side of the room brought to him.

He gave a nonchalant wave as his blue eyes scanned over everyone around the room. Skimming over the two females in the room before scanning the room for the other blonde in the building. Kiba was sitting in the couch beside a brown-haired boy he recognized as Issei. Moving to the couch that was empty he sat down. Naruto choose to ignore the rest of the room. At least that's what he was going to do until the youngest of the room sat beside him. finally, sick of her flinching at every movement he made near her.

His recently crossed arms undid themselves and his left hand found its way into the silver-white locks of the nekomata. Ignoring her and everyone else's reactions for the moment, he moved his fingers delicately to the spot where he knew her cat ears should be. And he scratched.

Rias had seen many things in her young life especially being the Gremory heiress and the sister of one of the Yondai Maou. But the events that just transpired stunned her into silence.

When Naruto enter the room, she noticed his presence had changed. Their proximity over the years despite the recent distance had let her have a pretty accurate feel of his natural presence, or rather lack thereof. In other words, it was a like he had become someone new. But, she pushed that aside. The sight of Koneko Toujou her rook and usually most stoic peerage member was currently doing took precedent over anything else. _'She is purring… Koneko is actually purring. Now she is laying in his lap.'_ Thought Rias. A part of her mind wanted to be jealous especially when the distance between the two made itself known in her head.

Pulling herself together the Heiress and king of the majority of the room was about to speak when the two-tone blonde did first.

"I'm glad to see you made it out of the park ok Issei. For a while I thought you wouldn't move." His blue eyes slowly drifted from the girl in his lap to the boy across from him on the opposing couch.

Issei was startled that he was talked to first considering Buchou had called the Naruto here but, he took the time to respond nonetheless. "Thank you Naruto-sempai… for your help. I mean." Issei said this with as little of his perverted rage as possible leaking through. Seeing the ever stoic Koneko turned to putty in the teen's hands fueling it.

Using his free hand, he waved off the thanks. "It was the right thing to do." Said Naruto not needing to say anything further to his pervert kouhai. "Hello Kiba."

The grey eyes of Kiba Yuuto had not left his sempai once. So, when the blue eyes of said person focused on him he met them instantly. "Good evening Naruto-sempai." He finished his sentence hesitantly, having heard the growl from deep in Naruto's throat.

"Like I told Koneko call me Naruto... Ok?" Naruto asked in a sickly-sweet smile that reminded everyone of a raven-haired sadist that was currently in the room. Said beauty was now smiling in a way that showed her appreciation for this side of Naruto.

Then it was time for him to address her. Rias beat him to it choosing to respond first. "Hello Naruto-kun. I'm glad you could make it."

Finally, sapphire blue met sea-green and the tension in the room seemed to double. Greeting her in the same way he did Akeno then doing his best to quiet the reruns of what she said all those days ago. Along with the multitude of emotions being released from the people in the room. He absently wondered why he was feeling the emotions now when surrounded by people in class he had no such problems.

Rias on the other hand was trying to figure out why he was acting strange on top of trying to figure out what had changed in him. she decided to begin the conversation with a question that would answer some of her many questions. "Naruto-kun, how has the orphanage been? You were gone for quite some time." She had leaned back and no doubt crossed her legs to get comfortable for their conversation.

"They are fine. To be honest I haven't been this week. So, I will probably visit after I leave here." He said with a slightly raise eyebrow. "why do you ask?" the question quickly followed his first statement.

The question slightly caught her off guard, but she knew it shouldn't. If she was honest she had forgotten exactly who she was interrogating. Naruto had the tendency to be as curious as her if not more. And when questioned he would fire them back just as quickly. "I was looking for you so I went Sona to see if she had seen you. She said you had family matters to deal with." Said Rias having closed her eyes she missed Naruto redirect his attention to petting Koneko. "And, the only 'family' I heard you speak of are the people at the orphanage. Putting two and two together." She trailed off letting Naruto put the pieces together.

He hummed in understanding and the silence returned. Issei for his part was confused to say the least the tension in the room felt as if two parents were fighting secretly in front of their children. And he was the kid.

Naruto was the next to speak. "You. Know I've been in here a couple of times and I didn't quite understand the décor." His eyes roaming the dimly lit room, taken in the Victorian like design. "But now I believe it fits you perfectly." Fully taken in the room his eyes went back to the silver haired teen. She was resting her head and a portion of her up body laid against his leg. The purrs that escaped Koneko's throat vibrated through his leg. _'I wonder if Kunou purrs… Do foxes purr?'_ he questioned.

"What do you mean, it fits?" the king in the room cocking her head to the side. Unknowingly copying her queen's actions.

"You are an heiress of a wealthy house… one of 72."

"I guess you could say it is an acquired taste." Replied Rias ignoring parts of Naruto's response in hopes they could move on from the current topic.

Naruto hummed once again, paying more attention to Koneko. "Anyway, how have you been Rias? It feels like we haven't talked in months." Naruto response caused the speaker and recipient to flinch.

Rias for the wave of regret that his words caused. While Naruto for similar reasons, as his empathic link allowed said wave to flow through him as well.

"True. It seems that way. Having different schedules makes seeing each other difficult." He didn't say anything which was starting to worry her, not use to him being so closed off. She decided to change the tone of the conversation with a little teasing. "Then again I wonder if you are only saying that so you could slap my butt. Like you did Akeno's."

Her amusement didn't need to be felt he could plainly see it in her face. Naruto sputtered for a second being caught off guard. He turned to Akeno who was giggling with an accusing gaze. "You told her."

Said beauty shook her head no at his question/ statement. "Ara ara ara. I didn't need to. The whole school knew by the end of the day."

He grumbled something under his breath that no one heard. Rias enjoyed seeing some semblance of his normal self-back. "Now I understand why you never showed up that day. You were too embarrassed to see Akeno again. I would have sent her out if it made you more comfortable." Rias and said queen giggled to themselves. This action had them miss the shift in Naruto's demeanor at their statement.

"I did show up to talk to you."

"huh? What did you say Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed having reigned in his own emotions so they wouldn't be effected by the others. _'I did show up. I finished with the kendo club early. And came here.'_ He thought to eyes were closed and his body still except the slow motions he was making on Koneko's head. They snapped open locking on Issei. "It doesn't matter. I mean you just added a new member to your peerage. Was it everything you were expecting?" his voice had a playful tone.

The people in the room sans himself were surprised at his use of the word "Peerage". Akeno's eyes widen proportional to her shock. Kiba had nearly spilled his tea on himself. Koneko sat up straight the word managing to snap her out of her cat like state. Rias looked frantic but hid it so he couldn't see her sweat. "Yeah Issei was recently added to the ORC. It has been an interesting couple of days since he joined us." Her monologue was cut off by the blonde red-head speaking once again.

"that's nice considering you wasted three years on someone with nothing special."

Akeno and Rias' faces mimicked each other becoming pale. Doing her best to pull herself together in front of her fellow devils. Rias spoke up. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

Rolling his eyes at the weak attempt to denounce his statement. "I heard your conversation." He could plainly see the realization dawn on his two third year classmates.

Akeno flinched at his look of hurt and betrayal he gave the both of them. But she was also wondering how he got into the barrier without her knowing. "Naruto what I said that day. It is not what you think." Rias said in a tone that didn't match her usually one of superiority and cheerfulness. It was closer to pleading and being distraught.

"If it was a week ago I wouldn't believe you." He turned seeing the raised eyebrow. Obviously in confusion. "I know you all are devils Rias." He said flatly. Inwardly smirking victoriously, he glanced back at the crimson-haired heiress waiting for her response.

"How?"

"Sona. She told me after confronting her earlier this week. Not that it's hard to figure out now…" closing his eyes while everyone present observed him curiously. "Being so close its easy to tell you all have this dark energy around you. So, I understand partially why some of those words left your mouth. But, that's not why I am here is it?" Opening his eye's, he looked at Issei.

"No it is not… Since you know about us. Then you know about the Fallen Angels as well." The red-head ignored the irritation that she couldn't ask her questions about what he meant by 'Dark Energy' but him wanting to stop beading around the bush and the change of subject greatly helped with her thoughts running wild. "What happen after you left Issei in the park?"

Pretending to think about it he could feel Rias' eyebrow twitch at his false contemplation. He heard the almost musical giggle of Akeno who no doubt saw Rias reaction. "Raynare-"

He was interrupted by Issei. "Who is Raynare what about Yuma?"

"That's her real name. Or at least that's what she told me before mouth raping me. Then she put a light spear through my chest." His hand went to the rub the spot where he had been stabbed. Looking towards the others in the room who had expressions ranging from horror to confusion and one person who face showed understanding then anger.

"How are you here?" Kiba choose this time to speak up.

The blonde shrugged. Eyes moving back to the Heiress, inwardly preparing for his true questions. "Rias... I have spent nearly two weeks thinking about the stuff you and Akeno said and to be honest I only have one question. You don't mind if I ask?"

She wasn't expecting for Naruto to know about the supernatural world in such detail. The puzzle of how he got the information was solved when he mentioned Sona. But, that didn't explain how he got her to talk. Rias put that in the back of her mind sighing internally at the fact she has more questions than answers so far.

Her patience was wearing thin seeing the blonde pretend to think. However, it took all she had not to shut down when he said the fallen angel had stabbed him in the chest. So, when he asked her if he could ask a question now all she could do was nod.

He stood up and walked towards the window watched the sun lowering in the sky. He had been thinking about this conversation for a while now and every time it changed. Sighing he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Centering himself with some deep breaths. "Was the reason you befriended me so I could eventually join your peerage?" He spoke these words with the upmost seriousness and everyone in the room understood this. Despite his wording of the question everyone but Issei knew what he really asked. _"Did you become my friend to use me?"_ His tone wasn't the only hint, Naruto seemed to be putting out an aura that didn't belong to some as cheerful as he is.

Rias having never seen Naruto like this. Her best option was to lie to him. knowing full well that the truth would destroy their strained friendship. _'It was at first but you made it more than that… Why even asked this question now? It shouldn't even matter.'_ The beauty bit her lip, she had just opened her mouth to give him a "no" when he spoke again.

"Don't lie to me! I know you well enough to know if you are." He could practically feel the lie forming in Rias' mind. Naruto had turned around to look his friend in the eyes. His emotions were running wild, he wasn't even sure they were his at this moment. The others in the room that watched him and Rias with rapt attention.

"Yes but-" Rias began but couldn't continue.

Naruto's eyes flicked from the sitting devil to the one situated behind her. Scoffs and turns to leave.

"Naruto wait. Let me explain." She was ignored and even if she was unable to see his face now she knows that their friendship was ruined. That very idea hit her like a physical blow.

Not knowing what was truly going on, so lost in his perverted fury. But, he could see that it was hurting the person who had saved him and that didn't sit well with him. using his new devil speed Issei stands in his way. the anger on the second year's face was evident. Naruto was going to ignore him and just walk around but the pervert proved to a much better obstacle than Naruto first expected. The blonde redhead looked into the eyes of the boy he tried to save all those nights ago with a frown. He spoke just a single word. "Move."

The command seemed to go in one ear and out of the other. Issei had yet to move. He could clearly see the expression on his king's face before she managed to hide it. "What's your problem why are you treating Buchou like this? She is your friend isn't she? So, stop acting like an ass." Issei said his body still in the way of the door.

Again, only a single world left his lips as he moved closer to the brown-haired boy. "Move." This time it was low nearly a whisper.

No one could say Issei wasn't stubborn. But he should have saved it for someone who was in the mood to deal with him. "Not until you apologize for being an ass." As if a flip was switched Naruto's hand lashed out grabbing Issei's collar. Then with strength no human should have he was lifted into the air before flung into one of the spare chairs on the other side of the room.

Silence prevailed for the few seconds after the newest devil's collision. Those in the room were stunned at seeing Issei being flung across the room as if he weighed nothing. It was broken by the only non-devil in the room.

"You want me to say, I am sorry?" his words came out as a snarl his blue eyes almost glowed. Their gaze freezing all occupants of the room in their place. "You don't even understand what she did what they all did." He gestured towards the Rias and her peerage. "I shouldn't expect either of you to understand." He looked at Rias and Issei. "You both have families never known what it's like to be alone. To want a mother's warmth. A father's support. A fucking family that's all I wanted. And these people. Showed up in my life and became just that. Then for me to find out that it was all so she could use me. Fuck that." He turned from them all tears running down his face. The emotions in the room fueling his power. He could feel his chakra raging just beneath his skin, it pushed against the seal in a chaotic fashion. He was trying to calm it down before he revealed his true form, with that in mind he once again took some deep breaths. "I'm glad you thought I wasn't worthy of being in your peerage. Now I know just who you are." _'And what I am.'_ With his part said he left exiting the club room and not to long after the building.

Issei had groan signifying his ability to move again. He moved to stand before his king. her head was hung causing her bangs to cover her eyes and a majority of her face. Rias had dismissed him and the others. They all wanted to stay and comfort their king but Akeno enforced Rias' command with her own. Once the room was cleared the queen wrapped her arms around her king in hopes of comforting her. They were unsuccessful.

Akeno didn't blame her best friend for crying she too was in tears. Even though Naruto's words weren't directed at her. She could tell that she was included. The two devils retired to the beds in the building Akeno believed it would be a bad idea to leave Rias in her time of need. Despite their varying degrees of sadness, they shared a common thought in their head.

' _Will he forgive me/us?'_

* * *

Issei was trying to get all his thoughts in order. The incident with Naruto hasn't left his mind. _'Buchou said he wasn't a devil. Then how was he so strong…? And, scary.'_ He shivered remembering the look in Naruto's eyes after he tried to stop him from leaving. Issei shook his head hard getting Naruto and that whole afternoon out of his mind. Looking up he could see the park monkey bars above his head. The metal of the bar seemed sturdy enough, so, with both hands extended he leaped off the ground grasping the metal with both hands.

His plan was to improve his body in hopes of increasing his standing in the devil community and impress Rias. Using as much strength as possible his arms trembled as his brown locks barely passed the bar before the weight became too much for his still sore arm.

It was his fight with freed that had left him wounded even with Rias' quick healing session, it will take some time to heal. So, as his arm finally gave out he fell to his butt with the few children around laughing at him. "Maybe… I am hopeless." Issei whispered this under his breathe doing his best to soothe his arm that seemed worse than before.

Remembering how he was no match for the stray exorcist and would be dead if Asia didn't step in and defend him, only made his mood poorer. _'No. I have to do this… Not only for Asia but for Buchou.'_ With renewed vigor, he pushed himself to his feet.

"Issei-san?" a meek feminine voice sounded from behind him.

Turning around he saw the girl he had tried to save. the girl that caused a rift to form between him and Buchou. The girl who is the epitome of cuteness. "Asia?" the smile she gave him washed away all the bad that had happened this week.

The two teens spent the next couple of hours together enjoy the sights that Kuoh had to offer. This included Asia eating her first hamburger. The sight of the blonde beauty trying to cut a hamburger with a knife and fork proved too much for Issei as he laughed loudly. Then he was stunned again when he heard Asia had never eaten food with her hands. So, in uncharacteristic fashion Issei explained how to hold and eat the fast food they had choose. Issei was mesmerized by the cute little bite Asia took.

After leaving the restaurant they ended up in an arcade playing games. Which turned out be more explaining games then playing, seeing as everything inside she had never seen before. Asia had wanted a small stuffed animal from a claw game which Issei had to win for her. It took a couple of tries but Asia eventually received her Racchu from him and it hasn't left its spot smothered by her blossoming since.

Not too long ago they arrived at another park. A green glow faded from Asia's hands as they moved back to her lap. She was glad she could do something for all the stuff he did for her today and earlier this week.

Issei had jumped around happy with his healed arm and legs. Smiling at the seated blonde. "Your amazing Asia, You so kind and your sacred gear is amazing. You can heal so many people…" he trailed off wishing his sacred gear did more.

Asia smiled back at Issei truly happy someone appreciated her gifts. "The church did have me heal all sorts of people. For the longest time that is all I knew. Then one day the I found a man injured badly at the front of the church and, I healed him… but the man I came across was a… a demon." She rubbed her eyes steaming any tears that tried to fall from her eyes. "I was branded a heretic because I had the power to even heal demons."

It all clicked at this point in Issei's head. "So, that's is why you had nowhere to go and was picked up by the fallen angels." Said Issei.

Asia nodded then continued. "but I never stopped praying to God, expressing my gratitude. Not to mention I never knew what horrible things they were doing." Her head lowered and the veil she wore hid her face from view. "If I can overcome this ordeal, he will make my dream come true."

"what is your dream Asia?"

"I want to make a lot of friends. Together we'll buy flowers and books, and chat… that's my dream." Her words were spoken in a sad manner. Which was echoed by the fake smile she put on her beautiful face. "I don't have any friends you see." Unconsciously she tightens her hold on the Racchu in her arms.

Issei stood up with a determined look on his face that confused Asia. He spun around to face her with a reassuring smile. "I'll be your friend, Asia. I mean aren't we already friends." Images of their time spent at the arcade, eating at the restaurant, even now spending time at the park. "we are already doing everything friends do with each other. And I consider you a friend so I was hoping you would too."

Asia was truly happy with the words Issei. But she couldn't be friends with him freed and the fallen angels at the church would hurt if not kill him if they found them together. And she couldn't handle that. Issei was showing just how stubborn he can be once again, as he managed to crumble down the weak walls Asia tried to put up to protect him. just when he thought everything was going his way a voice that was all too familiar float in from behind him.

The two teens turned and was greeted with Raynare in all her leather glory. Asia calling her by her true name while Issei still used the one she had given him before their date.

"You are a fallen angel after all Yuma." The brown-haired boy stated as he moved protectively before Asia.

Rolling her eyes she remained floating in the middle of the fountain. "Oh, what gave me a way. the wings. The flying, or was it that I told you during our date." She noticed his fist tighten at the mention of their date. "Then again, you obviously forgot all about me. I mean you're already out on another date… I thought I was specially Issei-kun." She spoke in an overly sad tone, as her hand pulled at the scrunchie she received during their date.

Her eyes sharpen towards Asia regaining the serious tone he had heard only before she had tried to kill him. "Asia, you can't run away."

Shaking her head negatively was not the response Raynare was looking for. Then the low-class devil adding his input didn't help her mood. She was however intrigued to see the sacred gear he had but it only last a second. _'A twice critical… That's what Azazel-sama was so worried about.'_ Forming a light spear, she asked Asia to return now or Issei would be destroyed.

Not taking too kindly to Asia being threaten Issei tried to double his strength and succeeded. The red bracer glowed slightly then an ethereal voice yelled boost. Issei could feel the strength he had increase by leaps and bounds.

But, just as he had begun to marvel in his new strength a light spear went through his left leg downing him.

"Issei-san!" Asia scream was ignored as another light spear went into his other leg. Ultimately removing the boy's ability to move at the moment. Asia did move and begun to heal him but was stopped when Raynare spoke again.

The black winged angel floated closer to them as she spoke. "Come along little nun, or the next one goes through his head." The vicious grin she gave them spoke volumes on how serious she was. not to mention the other light spear gripped tightly in her hand.

The blonde nun begun healing Issei. The boy was amazed that nearly all the pain had disappeared in a couple of seconds thanks to Asia's healing. Raynare was not amused. "Why are you wasting such a rare sacred gears power on a low-class devil like him. we have other things to prepare for. I won't say this again." Raising her hand prepared to throw her spear again. "come here Asia." Her wings flared out menacingly.

By this point Issei's wounds were healed completely. Standing up he pushed himself forwards in hopes of catching Raynare off guard. "You won't take Asia anywhere she doesn't want to go." The punch proved to be foolhardy. As the fallen angel flew out of the way, causing Issei to fall into the fountain.

Landing on the rim of the fountain with the grace of a dancer. "two times nothing is nothing. Since you seemed to want to die by my hands I will gladly fulfill your last request!" Raynare screamed as the red spear of light moved towards his chest.

"Issei-san!"

Expecting a familiar pain to explode from his chest and back, that never came. Instead the sound of flesh meeting flesh accompanied by the sound of cracking bones enter his ears.

"Geezs, Issei, what is with you and parks. This is the second time I've had to save you… In a park." the voice sounded exasperated. Looking up he saw a head of blonde and red hair standing in the spot where Raynare was not too long ago.

Asia turned back towards Issei, having looked away in fear of her friends impending death. Standing there was another person. She blinked once, twice, then one more time to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Naruto-san?"

Naruto's eyes widen in realization. "Asia? Is that you?" He moved off the edge closing the distance between them. Seeing the emerald green eyes blonde hair and nun outfit he smiled at her finding the answers to his own questions. "It is you. I wasn't expecting to see you here. At least not with the pervert." He ignored the indignant yell from Issei.

Asia looked down poking her fingers together nervously, mumbling something under her breathe. Only speaking up when he asked her to do so. "Issei-san was showing me around the town since I haven't had the chance Naruto-san."

"So he wasn't doing anything perverted?"

"HEY! I can be a nice guy!" he was shut up by the glare Naruto sent him.

"Well?"

Asia shook her head negatively. "No Naruto-san he has been a gentleman all day. Issei-san even agreed to be my first friend." The two blondes could basically here the victory dancing going on behind Naruto.

Shrugging he uncaringly he then ducked a spear that was flying at his head. Causing everyone to look back at the rubble of what use to be a piece of art. Seeing Raynare coming out looking a little worse for wear. Her left wing seamed to twitch erratically. A bruise was already forming on her cheek where Naruto struck her.

"You!? How are you alive?"

A nonchalant wave was all she got. "Yo. Raynare long time no see." The snarl she let out was not appealing at all. But it snapped Issei back into action as he moved to stand in front of Asia.

"I don't have time to deal with you two. I need to prepare for the ritual, so come along Asia." Extending her hand like the blonde Nun would come to her.

Naruto turned his head slightly to see if Asia wanted to go with the woman he had plans to beat down, and he could see she didn't want to go anywhere near her. And that was all the reason he needed to stand in Raynare's way.

"Issei."

"What?"

Cracking his neck Naruto began to walk closer to the fallen angel. "You think you can take Asia somewhere safe?" his blue eyes swiveled towards the boy who was protecting the nun.

Issei was confused on what Naruto was talking about. When he asked again, Issei finally put it all together. He gave Naruto an affirmative.

During this Asia, had been looking back and forth between the two obviously confused. But when Issei grabbed her arm and begun to pull her out of the park he was her confusion changed subjects. "Issei-san where are we going?"

"We are going to go somewhere safe. So don't worry Asia I will protect you." He smiled at which helped ease her worry. But it returned when she saw Naruto wasn't following, asking about him. Issei gave her a simple answer. "He is going to by us time."

Naruto smiled hearing probably the sweetest soul ever worry about him. if he had the time he would have said something to reassure her. But, Raynare wasn't in a waiting mood. She flapped her wings propelling herself towards her departing target.

She didn't make it half way before the Naruto appeared before her barring her path. She ascended into the air to fly over the persistent boy she had thought she had killed weeks ago. Smiling at her victory as she peaked above him. Purple eyes widen as Naruto appeared before her once again. But, this time he was nearly 40 feet in the air.

The shock only left when she registers his heel was speeding downwards towards her. Unable to move out of the way she pulled her wings before her as a shield. It dampened the blow but did not stop the force of the kick.

She was in the air. Then embedded into the ground, before she could truly understand what had happened. Pulling herself out of her hole her purple eyes glaring at him with pure murder in his eyes. "What are you? You weren't this strong or fast when we first fought." Raynare ground out with clinched teeth

"Now why would I tell you." was Naruto's cheeky reply.

Turning sideways allowed him to slip between the two red lances that flew where his lungs would be. A duck put him in position to dodge the third aimed for his chest. "Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE!" each word was punctuated with another spear the few trees behind Naruto looked much like swiss cheese at the moment.

He was much closer now after letting his opponents rage consume her. She wasn't a bad shot a few of those spears came close to running him through. His speed was greater than her even while still "human". Naruto continued to decrease the distance between him and the enraged Fallen Angel. Making it to only a few feet away when she changed her strategy. The next attack was a swing with the tip of the lance nearly cutting his head off.

Rubbing his neck, he hopped back a couple of feet putting distance between them. "What do you want with Asia?" Naruto asked Raynare.

Looking at him with murder in her eyes and teeth bared at him in anger she refused to speak. _'How did he get so fast and strong. He was human. He obviously isn't a devil. Could he have a sacred gear that activated before he could have died…Yes that's it.'_ She straightened up her black wings flapped and she begun to slowly increase her altitude. As discretely as possible she scanned the area for her true target. Seeing no other sign of blonde hair besides the boy, she let out a growl.

Snapping her head back down to her main source of irritation after hearing a chuckle. "You growl a lot when you are angry. It would be cute if you weren't wearing that. I mean now you just look like a cheap dominatrix." Informing the falling angel of his opinion of her state of dress prompted another glowing lance to embed itself in the sidewalk surrounding the fountain. "With a fetish for pointy things." That part was mumbled under his breath as he reached for the slowly spear still glowing not a foot away.

Before he could touch it, the spear dematerialized into red particles. He wasn't able to put much thought into it because Raynare had turned to leave.

"I don't have time to deal with you." _'Finding that damn girl is my top priority. Without her I would have waisted so much damn time.'_ Glancing to a spot on her right wing where a number of her feathers were missing. _'Once I have Twilight Healing, the first thing I do is skin that boy alive.'_ At this moment Raynare thanked her experience and the boys loud mouth.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We aren't done here."

His early warning gave her enough time to dodge his swipe for her leg. His descent towards the ground brought her attention to one fact. "He can't fly." Her left eye twitch as she put that together. _'I could have just flown away instead of staying and fighting.'_ Raynare proceed to do just that ascending until her form disappeared into the afternoon sky.

Watching his opponent retreat didn't feel good. Especially knowing he could have beaten her. But really that wasn't his objective. He wanted to test his abilities in live combat and, to say he was satisfied would have been an understatement. He completely outclassed her in speed and strength. The only downside was his lack of flight. Putting that problem on the back burner he turned to the spot where he put his groceries. Naruto froze. All the bags were perfectly fine except for one, moving closer her dropped to his knees seeing its contents on the ground.

"My…My…My RAMEN!" the tears flowing down his face. The tears of sadness became tears fueled by rage.

He now had a mission, and no one would stop him. "Must. Kill. Black-winged Bitch." Grabbing the unharmed bags, he went to his house before making his way to the old church.

"Ramen First. Then kill black winged bitch." He made a quick U-turn heading back to the store to restock his lost ramen.

* * *

 **AN: Hey my awesome readers. I have a few things to say to you all. First and foremost is thank you for reading and reviewing, you have no idea how good it feels to see the numbers jump day after day. This story is now over 1000 favorites and followers so cheers. More chapters and other crossovers I have planned hopefully you will all enjoy are on there way.**

 **Read and review that's all I ask.**


End file.
